


Points of Connection

by RainbowKittn



Series: Points of Connection [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Shower Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, becoming a ghostbuster, ghostbusting, non-graphic violence (ch. 3 only), relationship, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been studying haunted objects for a while now. You tell the Ghostbusters and they bring you on as a new team member. It's all very exciting, but nothing quite as exciting as the way their blonde engineer looks at you. Or how she slides down the fire pole and start singing at you. Or what happens after...</p><p>A Holtzmann/you relationship fic featuring large amounts of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part (chronologically) of a Holtzmann/you relationship series that's full of smut. I've already posted a later chapter, so if you want a sneak-peek, please go read my story "With A Twist."
> 
> This song contains lyrics from "Do You Wanna Touch" by Joan Jett.  
> I hope this section isn't too hard to read. Everything in italics is lyrics.
> 
> Please see the end for more notes on the series as a whole.

You swallow hard as you stare at the old firehouse across the street. You clutch a file of papers tight against your chest and take a deep breath. Composing yourself, you cross the street and knock on the giant door. There is a rustle, a thump, a muttered curse. The door flies open and a large man smiles down at you.

“Um, hello. I would like to talk to… uh... the Ghostbusters,” your words stumble out. His smile doesn’t falter though, and he waves enthusiastically.

“Let me just see if they want to talk to you.” His accent nearly distracts you from his strange comment. He turns around and yells into the cavernous room. “There’s a small lady with many papers here to see you. Should I tell her you’re not here?”

“Kevin!” you hear a yell from somewhere behind him. “You can’t ask that when they can hear you!” You hear movement, and the man, Kevin, turns to face someone just behind the door.

“Oh. Sorry boss.”

The door opens wider, revealing a woman you recognize. The faces of the four Ghostbusters had been plastered on news channels for months now, especially after the crazy night a week ago…

“Hello, I’m Erin.” The redhead extends her hand out to you, and you shake it quickly. “What brings you here today?”

“It’s a bit complicated… I’ve been studying objects for many years now, and I have good reason to believe some are haunted.”

Erin gives you a full grin and steps back slightly. “Why don’t you come in and we can all talk about it?” You nod and follow after her. “Hey, everyone, come over to the booth,” she yells into the room. “Yes, that includes you, Holtz. And leave the blowtorch.”

You hear a mixture of laughter and grumbling as Erin leads you to an alcove with a table surrounded by a booth seat. You take a seat at one end as she slips in and around to the back. You lay your folder on the table and try to run through your thoughts again to prepare what you’re going to tell them. A short brunette woman and a very tall black woman slip into the booth quickly, introducing themselves as they do.

Finally, the last member of their team swaggers around the corner and plops into the booth, directly across from you. Your breath catches. From images of them on the news, you know that the blonde in front of you was their eccentric engineer. What you didn’t know is the force of her personality. Moxie rolls off her in waves, and you are spellbound. She winks slowly, and you blush, realize you’re staring, and look away. Luckily, Erin cuts in while you scramble to find your voice.

“So, you said that you know of some haunted objects?”

“Uh, yeah.” You take a steadying breath and open your folder. For as long as you can remember, you’ve been studying the history of objects and artifacts. You love how something as simple as a flower vase can collect a complex history and variety of stories. In college, you were particularly drawn to supposedly haunted objects. They have the best stories, afterall. With this fascination, you’d started to collect some of them, wanting to physically see the things you studied. You mostly believe the stories are nonsense; someone blaming the brutal murder of their cheating husband on a shattered mirror to avoid punishment, but some seem particularly strange. Then last week, the sky was clouded by a massive vortex and ghosts appeared all around you. Some crawled from the objects sitting on your shelves, other objects just started moving on their own…. You, of course, fled your apartment.

Later that day, after the town had been saved by four strange women, you warily went back to your apartment. There were shards of various things all around, and many objects scattered throughout the rooms. After a week of anxiously watching the things around you, you decided to go to the Ghostbusters with what you knew.

As you explain this to them, occasionally showing them the proof and tales you gathered, they exhibit a variety of expressions. Abby seems enthralled by the idea of ghosts inhabiting objects. Erin mostly looks at the science and evidence you show her. Patty focuses on the history and stories, occasionally interjecting with historical facts of her own. Their final member, however, is impossible to read. She rests her chin in her hand and gives you a stare that leaves you looking away any time your eyes connect. When you finish your prepared story, she finally shifts in her seat.

“Jillian Holtzmann, Chicago Tribune. Whyyy…” her eyes narrow as she tries to figure something out, “did you come to us? Why not just ditch the haunted stuff and move on?” She affixes you with a gaze that makes you feel like a particularly hard-to-solve equation. You look down at your hands on top of the table. You thought about doing just that, but something stopped you.

“Well… getting rid of them wouldn’t stop them from being haunted. It would just make it someone else’s problem. Plus, I’m pretty sure I know of some others that exist.” You look back up to her, hoping that makes some kind of sense, and are met with a brilliant grin.

“You’re hired!” she beams at you. Your mouth falls open and you feel like a fish without water for a moment.

“Wait, what?” You look between the four women in confusion. Abby shoots Holtzmann a narrow-eyed glare and steps in.

“What she means is, we would love to have you help us track down and take care of these particular objects. We could give you some money, enough to live on, and we even have an office that you could use to keep your papers and such away from... unfortunate accidents.” She sends another glare down the table to the blonde, who just rolls her eyes.

Erin nods along, and places a gentle hand on top of yours. “We think you could really help us. We’ve been looking into this a bit on our own, but we’re overwhelmed, to be honest. It’s not exactly our area of expertise, but since it is yours... What do you say?”

Your gaze flickers across the faces in front of you, all sporting hopeful grins. “Yeah, okay. That sounds really great, actually.”

Holtz immediately jumps up and lets out a loud “woo,” dancing around the space. You can’t help but smile at her antics. Erin squeezes your hand gently, pulling your focus away from the crazy blonde. She gives you a gentle smile, and for some not-quite-certain reason, you blush.

“Come on, let me show you around and we can talk a bit about what we want your help with.”

Erin leads you around the firehouse, pointing out various pieces of equipment and explaining their purpose. You have a hard time keeping up with the science, but she tries to simplify it for you. She also takes care to point out the experiments best avoided for the moment, generally glossing over the possible side-effects. Along the way, she points out every fire extinguisher, “for future reference.” There are more of them than you would think necessary. Eventually she leads you to the spare office, empty except for a desk facing the wall and a simple office chair.

“You’re welcome to keep things in here, of course, and they should be relatively safe. You can also work out with us if you want some company, just be warned that Holtz really likes her blowtorches…”

“You set an important book on fire one time…!” you hear yelled from the other room, followed by a loud peal of laughter. Erin just shakes her head.

“Thanks so much. I have some books and stuff at home that I can bring over tomorrow.”

“Do you still have any of the haunted objects?” Erin looks hopeful, and you smile softly.

“Yeah, I have some that were haunted, but I don’t know if they still are. I can bring them tomorrow, too.”

“Wonderful! We’ve been looking into ways to draw ghosts out, and it would be fascinating to have an experimental specimen. Oh, also, Patty’s been looking into possible objects to track down.”

“Awesome. I’ll compare notes with her, and see what I can find out.” Your mind buzzes with excitement. It’s been a tough field of study; many of your classmates in college laughed at your focus and called you crazy for believing the stories. Of course, you weren’t certain they were true until recently, but you always hated that no one around you would even listen to the tales. It feels amazing to finally be around a group of women who not only listen, but actually study similar things.

~~~~~

Settling into your new job as one of the Ghostbusters was easy. You and Patty often compared notes on historical occurrences The two of you sat together in a booth, bent over books and talking excitedly about new discoveries in old tomes. The other three had been extremely excited when you brought in some of the objects you knew had been haunted, and immediately launched into extensive tests on them. You didn’t understand much of the science they passed between them (something else you and Patty were able to bond over), but you did manage to suggest a few new ideas and approaches to the problem that they were very excited about.

Everyone was extremely nice to you. They immediately added your lunch order in with theirs (after a dark warning from Abby about soup ratios from the chinese place), offered to have you along on their next ghost hunt (they went on one your second day there, but you declined. Maybe after settling in a bit. You didn’t even have your own pack yet). They even gave you a key so you could come and go as you pleased. Kevin stunningly managed to remember your name after the third day.

~~~~~

You sit hunched over a table late on a Friday. It’s the end of your first week as a Ghostbuster, and it’s been one hell of a week; full of oddities and the occasional headache from the technobabble all around you. The only other person left in the old firehouse is Holtzmann, who’s tinkering away upstairs somewhere. Everyone else left hours ago, after telling you to go home soon, or to a bar, Patty suggested. She’s been trying to set you up ever since you let it slip that you haven’t been on a date in years. You haven’t yet found the courage to tell her that you’re a lesbian, let alone that you’re nursing a serious crush on their engineer.

You frequently remind yourself that dating a colleague is a seriously bad idea, but you somehow manage to forget that fact every time the blonde sends a flirtatious wink your way (which happens more often than seems entirely reasonable), every time you look up to see her watching you with that stunning smirk on her face (you always blush and look away, but she never stops looking herself), and every time she purrs your name (so far, she seems unable to say it any other way). You shake your head to clear your mesmerized thoughts again and try to concentrate on the book in front of you. It contains some details about the alleged haunting of a mirror you’ve been looking into.

Suddenly, music blasts from upstairs. You chuckle to yourself. Holtzmann must’ve forgotten that anyone else was here. She likes to play music often, but Abby and Erin usually convince her to keep it to a low volume. As the opening notes of “Do You Wanna Touch Me” filter down to you, Holtzmann slides down the firepole across the room.

Holtz locks eyes with you and smirks before enthusiastically lip-syncing.

_We've been here too long_   
_Tryin' to get along_   
_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

She bends her knees and rocks her hips back and forth.

_I'm a natural ma'am_   
_Doin' all I can_   
_My temperature is runnin' high_

She starts to stalk towards you, rotating her hips. Your mouth hangs slack;you would fall over if you weren’t sitting down.

_Cry at night_   
_No one in sight_   
_An' we got so much to share_

She comedically scans the room before giving you a mischievous wink.

_Talking's fine  
If you got the time_

She halts her encroaching warpath to pick up a phone. She mimicks talking into it before flinging it over her shoulder.

_But I ain't got the time to spare  
Yeah_

She pauses just on the other side of the table. Your hands clutch the edge as she dances, only a thin piece of wood separating you.

_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_   
_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_   
_Do you want to touch me there, where_

She tugs at various pieces of her clothing as she repeats the line, as though offering different parts of herself to you. Her hip, her shoulder, her abdomen. With grace and speed you didn’t expect from the short woman, she hops up to kneel on the table, inches from you.

_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_ She slips one arm out of her jacket.  
_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_      She slides the other arm free and lets the jacket fall to the floor.  
_Do you want to touch me there, where  
There, yeah_

Her hands grasp the bottom of her t-shirt and tug at it in circles as her hips rotate.

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Your eyes are glued to her shirt hem, but you only catch quick flashes of stomach. She holds it steady, waiting on your move. You flounder. What should you do? You look up to her eyes. Behind the unmistakable lust, they seem to ask a question, and you know there’s only one answer.

_Every girl an' boy_

You take over the singing for her, and her lips twitch up in a smirk.

_Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare _

Your eyes sweep over her body before giving her a significant look at “stare.”Her smirk explodes into a full grin.

_Beggin' on my knees_

You join her on the table on your knees and sway your hips in time.

_Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair_

You tangle your own hands into your hair.

_My, my, my_   
_Whiskey and rye_   
_Don't it make you feel so fine_

You dance right next to her, barely an inch separates your bodies as your eyes roam over each other.

_Right or wrong_   
_Don't it turn you on_   
_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

Finally, you place your hands on her shoulders and press into her. You run your hands down her bare arms and grab her hands in your own. She swallows hard.

_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_      You ghost her hands just off of your hips.  
_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_      You pull her arms around to hover over your lower back.  
_Do you want to touch me there, where_      You pull her hands down, just barely off your butt.  
_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_      You ghost her hands over your sides.  
_Do you want to touch (Yeah)_      You pull back to run her hands over your stomach.  
_Do you want to touch me there, where_      You inch her hands up to hang in the air above your breasts.  
_There, yeah_

You’re not sure which one of you closes the gap, but you feel her hands press into your chest and her lips crash against yours. The music continues around you as you weave your hands into her hair and hold her head to yours. Her tongue flicks over your lower lip. You eagerly open your mouth. Her tongue delves in and dances with yours. Her hands leave your chest to grab onto your hips. She pulls you closer. She retreats from your mouth only to kiss and nip along your jawline. Your gasp gets lost in the music as she gently sucks on your earlobe.

“The table isn’t very comfortable.” Her voice is low as she whispers into your ear. “I have a bed upstairs…”

You use your grip in her hair to pull her head back and meet her gaze. You see confusion and worry flicker across her blue eyes, but you give her your best smile. “Then what are we waiting for?” Her answering smile dazzles you as she hops off the back of the table. She grabs onto your hips and lifts you up to land next to her. Shock at the sudden display of strength from the small woman flickers across your face, but she doesn’t notice. She’s already tugging you over to the stairs.

You run through piles of scrap to a door hidden in the back corner. Erin hadn’t shown you this door on her tour. Holtz pulls it open and gestures for you to enter. It’s a small room, but not uncomfortable. Piles of books rest in one corner, and pieces of paper and machine parts lie scattered throughout. Some clothing heaps upon itself in another corner. The only furniture in the room is a full size bed. It doesn’t even have a frame, just a mattress and boxspring resting haphazardly on the floor. You shoot a confused look back to her as she pulls the door shut. She shrugs.

“I work late a lot, and got tired of passing out on the tables.”

“Beds _are_ more comfortable than tables…” You smile as she laughs lightly.

Her warm hand in yours, you walk backward until the bed presses into the back of your calves. Her hands find their way back to your hips as she kisses you again. This time is softer than any of the kisses downstairs. Her hands grab the bottom of your shirt. She starts to pull it up as she gently sucks on your bottom lip. She pulls back just long enough to slide your shirt up over your head and onto the floor..

Her fingertips slide over your sides. Based on watching her work, you had assumed they would be extremely tough. They were certainly calloused, but not unpleasantly so, just slightly rough. You know she has amazing strength- she tightened bolts so easily, and she unbelievably lifted you off the table a minute ago without so much as a grunt- but her touch is feather-light. Your torso tingles in the wake of her fingers. Her hands find the back of your bra and made quick work of the clasp. As it hits the floor, she pushes you back into the bed. You look up at her, then eye her shirt.

“Fair’s fair,” you announce with a smirk.

Holtz grins at you and shrugs. She quickly pulls her worn t-shirt over her head. Her simple sports bra follows quickly after. Your mouth falls open at her exposed upper body. Angry pink splotches interrupt the creamy white expanse of her tight abs. You start to ask about them, but lose your thought as she is suddenly on top of you. She kisses you deeply and a warm tingle spreads through your body. Her knees straddle your hips as she pushes on your shoulders. She follows you down as you fall to your back and her weight presses onto you pleasantly.

Her hands find the top of your pants and she starts to unbutton them. You mirror her and make quick work of her fly. She kisses down the center of your chest and stomach as she pulls down your pants and underwear together and throws them over her shoulder. When she stands, you look significantly at her own pants. She swiftly drops them, but hesitates with her hands at the waistband of her boyshorts. She looks at the floor, and for the first time since meeting her you see a real vulnerability from her.

“I’d like to leave these on…” She looks up to you, and the slight look of fear in her eyes nearly breaks your heart. “Is that okay?” You nod immediately and offer her a light smile.

“Yeah, whatever you want.” She flashes an appreciative smile so quick you almost miss it, and her usual swagger is back in place.

Holtz crawls back on top of you and kisses her way up your body. Tingles bloom in her wake. She nips your jaw before whispering into your ear, “Whatever I want?” She sends a shiver down your spine when she gently sucks your earlobe. “What I want is to make you scream my name.” Your gut tightens.

She sucks lightly on your neck as her hand slides down your stomach. Her feather-light touch sneaks past your belly button, awakening a swarm of butterflies inside of you. Your hands tangle into her messy hair. She blankets your neck and shoulder in nips, kisses, licks. You feel her fingers flutter over your mound. She just barely glances your clit and a soft moan escapes you. Heat follows her fingertips as they run down your slit and circle around your entrance. Her light touch leaves you wanting more, and you try not to writhe under her as a knot builds in your stomach. She runs a finger back up and flicks over your clit. A bolt of electricity runs straight to your core. A hard nip to your collarbone draws a gasp from you and your eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly, she pulls back. Your body screams at the loss of her attention. Confused, you look to her and find a strong gaze daring you to look away. You can’t. You’re rewarded with the most stomach-clenchingly lustful look you’ve ever seen. Without breaking eye contact, she brings her hand to her mouth and sucks on two fingers. You swallow hard as she winks at you. She draws her fingers from her mouth slowly and your eyes lock onto the movement.

One of the wettened fingers press against your opening. You want nothing more than to feel her fill you. You nod your assent. With a grin, she pushes into you and your mouth falls open in a silent moan. She takes the opportunity to suck on your bottom lip. She slowly fucks you with her finger, adding a second after a few strokes. You clutch her shoulders, feeling the overwhelming need to ground yourself to something. You draw a stuttering breath as she curls her fingers to hit the rough spot deep inside you. Her thumb finds your clit and stars explode behind your eyelids. She sets a steady pace; her fingers curl and strike pleasure inside of you as her thumb rubs circles on your bud. The pleasure in your gut builds and builds and builds. You claw at her back. You don’t care if you leave marks on her fair skin. She sucks hard on your neck, almost certainly leaving you with a mark of your own. You start to murmur incoherently and she smiles.

“That’s right, baby. Tell me what you want.” Her breath over your ear sends shivers down your spine.

“Fuck... Faster.” She immediately does as you ask, speeding up and pushing you closer and closer to the edge. “Holy… fuck… Holtz!” Your nails dig into her back as your orgasm hits you hard. Your back arches off the bed. You gasp for breath. She works you through it, bringing you down with gentle languid strokes before finally pulling her fingers out of you. She licks them clean as she watches you with a smirk. You shudder under her gaze, the last waves of pleasure still lapping at you. Your eyes flutter closed and you relax into the bed, suddenly exhausted. She wraps her arms around you and pulls you in against her chest. You nuzzle her shoulder with a contented hum. After a moment, she laughs gently in your ear. “Hmm?” you ask sleepily.

“I got what I wanted.” You smack her shoulder playfully, but can’t help the smile that spreads on your face.

She plants a gentle kiss on your temple, then shifts to the end of the bed. You quirk an eyebrow, but before you can even ask, she lays back next to you and pulls a blanket over you both. She quickly pulls you back against her and you snuggle into the warmth. She gently strokes your hair and starts to softly sing a lullabye. You laugh, but you quickly find yourself turning to jelly in her arms. Fuzzy thoughts fill your head, until one smacks you out of the cozyness. Your eyes fly open and you pull away from Holtz’s chest. Her eyebrows draw together in a question.

“We’re gonna… They… We work together!”

Her confusion doubles. “Yes?”

“We can’t…” Your hands flail, gesturing between the two of you.

“Ah…” Her face morphs into one of understanding, with just a touch of concern, and she sits up and turns to face you. You try not to look at her chest as the blanket falls away (not the time for that, you mentally chastise yourself). “We’re not gonna get fired or anything. As long as we can kick ass together, it’ll be just dandy.” You relax slightly at the reassurance. She pulls at a piece of her hair, in what you can only assume is a nervous gesture. “We have a few options. We can pretend this never happened.” Your heart sinks to your stomach. “We can accept it happened, but never let it happen again.” You hadn’t even thought about the idea she might just want a one-night stand… “We can be fuck buddies.” At least that way you would get to continue having the, frankly amazing, sex you just had with the gorgeous woman in front of you, but... “Or we can be more…” She looks down at the mattress, seemingly unable to articulate what the ‘more’ would be.

You swallow and steel your nerves. You sit up in a mirror of her position. You grab her hands, which are picking at a loose thread of the blanket. Her eyes raise to yours, and you see the earlier vulnerability back in them. You smile in what you hope is a reassuring manner.

“I know which of those I want. Do you know which one you want?” you ask softly. She nods slowly. The fear in her blue eyes is plain, and you recognize it. You would bet anything that she’s been rejected before, extremely painfully, and you realize that right now, you need to be the one to take the jump. You take a deep, strengthening breath. “If you don’t want to, we can figure out something, but… I would like to be more.” Your eyes search hers for a moment as she sits frozen. In a blink of an eye, you’re pulled into a massive hug. You chuckle and wrap your arms around the small woman. “Is that a yes?”

Holtz laughs. “Is a cryo-containment unit cold?” You sit stunned for a moment, and she must sense your confusion. “Yes. Most definitely, yes.” She falls over, back into the bed, pulling you to lay across her chest. You tilt your head up and kiss her sweetly.

“So… we’re girlfriends?”

“I do believe so, my dear.” She beams at you, and you return an enthusiastic smile. You turn your head to nuzzle into her chest with a happy sigh. Within a few minutes, you fall asleep on top of your new girlfriend.


	2. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first bust is bound to be exciting. The clean up afterward is more exciting than you expected.

You wake to the sound of furious pounding on the door.

“Holtzmann! You in there?” You’re confused for a moment until the warmth under your head stirrs.

“Go away!” she yells out. You suddenly remember everything from last night. Working, dancing, fucking… girlfriend. Holtz is your girlfriend.

“Come on, we got a call about a ghost.” You realize the voice is Abby’s, and blush. You can’t help but worry about what they’ll think if they find you here. Holtz groans under you and shifts to rub at her eyes.

“I’ll be out in a tick. Get the car loaded up.” She looks down to you and whispers, “Do you want to go with us? I got your pack finished last night.” You’re extremely nervous, knowing there are great risks. You also know that the four amazing women you work with will do everything in their power to keep you safe. Her hopeful look seals your decision and you nod. She smiles and turns back to the door. “And grab the new pack from my table, too.”

“Ooh, are we coercing our fifth member to finally accompany us? It’s Saturday, so I don’t think she plans to be in.”

Holtz looks down to you. “I can say I called you and cause a nice distraction as you ‘sneak in’ if you want. Or we can just tell them and get it over with.” You bite your bottom lip in consideration. “I’m willing to do whatever makes you comfy, but I’d rather not lie to my friends.” You take a deep breath and smile at her.

It’s your turn to yell at the door. “Yeah, I’m here. We’ll be out in a few.”

“Wha…” Abby pauses for a terrifying moment before you hear shuffling. “Patty, you owe Erin 20 bucks!”

You and Holtz both erupt in laughter. She wraps her arms around you in a big hug. When you manage to stop laughing she gives you a sweet kiss.

“Come on, we got a ghost to bust!” She gives you the manic grin that you adore. You sit up, look at your outfit from yesterday scattered across the floor, and groan.

“I don’t have any other clothes here.” You consider trying to convince them to swing by your place on the way to the ghost, but realize it’s probably not the best use of time…

“You can borrow some of mine. All of those are clean.” She points to the pile in the corner. You fluster for a moment as she stands up and starts rooting through the pile. “Although, unless you wanna wear your own from yesterday, you’ll have to wear a sports bra.” You flush at the idea of wearing her undergarments, weighing it against wearing your dirty ones. A pair of boyshorts fly at your head just as you admit to yourself that you would prefer her clean ones over your own.

“Thanks,” you nearly whisper. A t-shirt lands on the bed to your left as you slip on the underwear. She turns around, holding up a green sports bra.

“You want it, or yours?”

“Um…”

“I’ll warn you now, there may be running…”

You start to say something about how weird this is, but stop yourself upon realizing that calling the brilliant Holtzmann “weird” probably won’t even phase her. Instead, you just hold out your hand. She tosses the bra to you and turns back to the pile. You slip it over your head and reach for the shirt as a pair of capris land right on top of your hand. You grab them instead and turn just in time to see her slip off her own underwear from the previous night. You yelp softly and immediately turn away, trying to respect her privacy. However, the image of her tight butt seems burned into your treacherous mind. You hear a soft chuckle behind you.

“It’s okay, I just…” she sighs softly. “Can I explain later? Tonight?” You nod quickly without looking at her. A soft hand on your chin turns you around to face her. You will your eyes to stay locked with hers, knowing she hasn’t put anything on yet. “Honestly, it’s fine. I’ll make everything as clear as the windows in Erin’s apartment later.” You let out a surprised chuckle, always astounded at her ability to crack jokes in any circumstance. “We just don’t have time right now. Okay?” She smiles at you, her blue eyes sincere. You return the smile and nod. She gives you a lingering kiss before crossing back to the pile to pick out her own clothes.

Five minutes later, you and Holtzmann emerge from her room fully clothed, although both with slightly messed up hair. You’re not sure how hers stayed in the bun all night, now with just a few extra pieces hanging loose around her face.

“You sure about this?” She looks to you, and you realize she’s trying to force her face to remain neutral. With a smile, you nod. “Good!” She grabs your hand and firmly pulls you down the stairs. She jumps past the last 3 steps with a heavy thud. All three other women you work with turn to look at you, noting your intertwined hands. Patty groans and Erin holds out her hand.

“Told you,” Abby says. Holtz grins wide. Patty slaps cash into Erin’s awaiting palm, which Holtz quickly grabs, dancing away.

“You cheated,” Holtz says, pointing an accusatory finger at Erin. She pulls you along out to the car.

“You what?!” Patty yells out from behind you.

You can’t help but laugh at this silly little group. Even though you’ve only been a part of the team for a week, they already feel like family.

~~~~~

Your shoes make a horrible squelching sound as you trudge through the firehouse door. Your brand new jumpsuit hangs heavy, covered in green goo. The other four women walk in behind you, barely a speck on any of them. Erin is having a hard time keeping a smile off her face, glad to have not been the ectoplasm magnet for once, but the other three seem sympathetic. You shoot yet another glare to the canister containing the offending ghost.

“Come on, I’ll help you get cleaned up. I have some soap that works really well.” Holtzmann reaches for your hand, but thinks better of it as a blob drips off your fingertip. She starts off towards the shower, and yells out, “Plus, shower sex!” The women behind you erupt in laughter as you stand perfectly still, shock obvious on your face and cheeks burning red. Holtz shoots you a dramatic wink over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

“Go on, girl,” Patty manages to say between laughs. She waves one hand in a shooing motion. “Go get yourself some probably amazing shower sex.”

Abby turns to her. “Oh, it’s definitely amazing.”

Your mouth opens and closes a few times as you try to find a response, but get stuck processing the implications of Abby’s comment. Finally you just give up and follow after Holtz. You hear the shower turn on before you’re even to the bathroom and pick up your pace, desperately wanting to get clean.

You walk in to see Holtz pulling her bra over her head. Her eyes connect with yours, and she flashes you a lopsided smirk. She slides her thumbs into her underwear and pulls down, letting the boyshorts drop to the floor. Your eyes rake over her completely nude form. She is stunning, all pale skin and soft curves. Again you notice the pink patches on her stomach, and notice a few on her legs as well. With a sly smirk at your open appraisal, she stalks towards you. As she gets close, you unconsciously touch a fingertip to one of the marks on her stomach. Her face falls for just a moment, but she quickly regains her composure.

“Later,” is all she mutters. She quickly tugs down the zipper of your jumpsuit, throwing the slimed fabric into the corner. She divests you of the rest of your clothes- well, her clothing that you borrowed. Your skin tingles as her fingertips brush against it, but her touch is quick and purposeful. She pushes you into the shower with a hand at the small of your back, and the warm water runs over your body. A small moan escapes your mouth as your muscles immediately start to relax. You stick your head under the water and cringe as it seems to only multiply the goo.

Holtz chuckles and steps in after you. She reaches for one of the bottles on the shelf. It doesn’t have a label, and you assume that it must be something she concocted. She places a generous amount in her palm and lifts her hands above your head. Her hands run through your hair and you bite your lip to stifle a moan. Your eyes flutter closed as she gently massages your scalp. Her soapy hands carefully run over your face, a look of concentration pulling her eyebrows together. You stare into her clear blue eyes and can't help the soft smile that spreads across your face. She takes your hands (the final place covered in green goo, the jumpsuit thankfully having saved the rest of your body) and gently massages them. You hum your appreciation.

She gently pushes you back under the spray of the water and you watch as the slime slides easily off your hands. You rinse out your hair, happy to finally be free of the gunk. Once done, Holtz is waiting with a different liquid resting in her palm. She again spreads it through your hair.

“The soap works like a charm, but really kills your hair. Gotta follow it up with a good conditioner.” You nod your understanding. Her fingers cause your whole body to tingle as they gently stroke through your hair. You let out a soft sigh. She smiles and gives you a quick kiss before dropping her hands. Another rinse, and she’s waiting with a washcloth. You flush at the thought of her rubbing it over your body. _Everywhere._ She notices, of course, and winks. She runs the cloth slowly along your collarbone. The smell of cinnamon hits your nose. You let out a startled laugh, her strange and constant smell finally making sense. Grease, smoke, and cinnamon. She quirks an eyebrow at you.

“Cinnamon.” You look down at the soapy washcloth. “I’ve been wondering why you always smell like cinnamon.” She lets out a loud laugh.

“You smelled me enough to not only place the particular aroma, but wonder why?” She quirks her head to the side, a sly smile across her face, as you slowly turn scarlet.

“It was just unexpected…” you mumble to the floor. She just lets out another hearty laugh and gives you a lingering kiss.

As her tongue flicks over your lower lip, she starts rubbing the washcloth down your chest. She drags the rough fabric across a nipple, causing your mouth to fall open. She happily takes the opportunity to explore your mouth with her tongue. She paws at your breasts, gently pinching each nipple, but too soon, she moves on. Your stomach flutters as she moves the cloth lower, and lower, down your center. At the very last second she goes to one side, over your hip, and down a leg. She breaks the kiss and smirks at your disappointed expression. She bends down to clean off your legs, studiously avoiding your groin as she does. You squirm, impatient for her to stop teasing you. She seems content to tease on, however, as she quickly runs the cloth up over your butt and across your back. A whine escapes your mouth. Her wicked smirk makes you swallow hard. Suddenly, your back is pressed against cold tile, pinned there by Holtzmann’s warm body pressing against your front.

“Already that wound up, huh?” She smirks. You nod slowly as she drags the washcloth along your inner thigh. Her foot works between your own, nudging your legs open. “Would you like me to help you with that?” Her breath is hot on your neck.

“Please,” you manage to squeak out.

Not one to disappoint, her had immediately finds your groin. The rough cloth drags across your slit and you draw in a shaking breath. It runs over your clit and you exhale sharply. She laughs lightly as she sucks your earlobe. The cloth disappears, and it hits the floor with a wet plop. Her empty hand cups your groin, a single finger teasing your entrance.

“Is this what you want?” Her voice is thick in your ear. You nod frantically. Her wet finger presses in easily. She adds a second quickly, your arousal allowing you to accept the fullness. After a couple of thrusts she curls her fingers, finding the right spot with ease. The heel of her hand brushes against your clit. The tightness in your stomach immediately tells you that you won’t last long. The fast pace of her strokes doesn’t help, and within minutes your hands are scrambling for purchase on the tile. Her fingers thrust and curl in a fast rhythm, driving pleasure deep inside of you. She hits exactly where you need over and over and over. Her hand rubs your clit with every stroke. Your knees shake. A twist of her wrist rubs her hand across your clit in a new way and presses her fingers inside of you hard. You immediately fall apart, your body snapping like a high-tension wire. The speed of your orgasm tears through you and leaves you breathless. You swear the only thing keeping you up is her body pressing you into the wall. She holds you still as you gasp for air.

“Fuuuck,” your stuttering exhale draws out.

“Yes, we did,” she laughs. When your breathing evens enough that she’s fairly sure you won’t just fall over, she pulls back with a kiss. “Come on, let’s get out of the shower. I’m starving.” Your stomach takes that moment to rumble loudly, causing you both to laugh for a full minute. You manage to stand under your own power long enough to rinse off and leave the shower in search of food.


	3. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Later" has finally arrived, and it's time for Holtzmann to explain everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains non-graphic mentions of past physical, verbal, and mental abuse, as well as non-explicit mention of past attempted rape (it stops before any penetration happens, but it is threatened and there is removal of clothing).
> 
> I tried to keep this section non-explicit and non-graphic, but it is meant to have an emotional impact. If you are not comfortable with mentions of abuse, please take care of yourself and don't push yourself to read anything you don't want to.
> 
> If you want a version of this story without the aforementioned content, please send me a message on tumblr (rainbowkittn.tumblr.com) and I will happily send it along. Alternatively, I can post it separately here if anyone would like that (leave a comment or message me and I will).
> 
> If you're just here for the smut, hit CTRL+F (or however you search on your computer/device) and search for "ice cream". Start reading there. (~2/3rds of the way down)

Being wrapped in a warm, fuzzy robe has to be one of your favorite things in the world. Holtzmann wraps the comfy fabric around your body, and you’re in heaven. You snuggle down into it and bury your nose in the warmth. A sound of pure joy hums through your closed lips. Holtz chuckles and throws on her own robe. Her hand on your back pushes you out of the bathroom as she reminds you of your mutual need for food. You stop after a few steps, surprised at the darkness around you. Most of the lights are off, much of the remaining illumination comes from a smattering of emergency lights. Holtz shrugs, seemingly unworried, and heads towards the kitchen.

At the dining table (the only table Holtz isn’t allowed to put any machinery on), there’s an assortment of take out containers, a smattering of candles, and a note. Holtz immediately dives for the food. You grab the note, curious as to what’s going on.

_Hey lovebirds,_

_Enjoy a good dinner on us, and some time to yourselves. We won’t be back til Monday, so have your fun til then. And get it out of your systems, or else Patty will smack the bejeezus out of you both._

_Love,  
Abby_

_P.S. Please clean up after yourselves. Keep any bodily fluids to the second floor and away from the equipment. -Erin_

_P.P.S. And don’t set any important body parts on fire! Ain’t nobody need a burnt tit. Again. -Patty_

You laugh and hand the note to Holtzmann, who takes it with a piece of spaghetti hanging half out of her mouth. You grab the container from her and divide the food out to two plates. The delicious smell of garlic bread reaches your nose and makes your mouth water immediately.

“It was not burned!” Holtzmann argues with the paper in her hand. She sets it down with a murmur, “You set your shirt on fire one time…” You shake your head and make a mental note to ask Patty for the full story later.

The two of you eat quickly, too hungry to spend much time savoring it. After plates are emptied and glasses are drained, she drags you over to the couch. You settle in to snuggle, but she turns slightly to face you.

“I really suck at this...” Holtz picks at her own fingernails, unable to make eye contact.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” You rest a hand gently on hers. You definitely want to know about the things she’s been putting off til “later,” but it’s her choice what to share. You don’t want her to feel obligated.

“But I do want to.” She looks up to you. You see a flurry of emotion in her blue eyes before she looks away. “I just suck at being serious. It’s hard to get it all out and sensical. It gets all wiggly, and then I make a joke instead...” She takes a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. You squeeze her hand, waiting for her continue at her own pace. She closes her eyes for a moment before fixing her stare to the corner. Determination is obvious on her face.

“I was in the foster system for most of my life. Lots of houses. Guess I was ‘too weird’ or ‘too problematic’ to keep for long. Wonder what could have given them that idea.” She flashes you a small grin before her gaze fixes back to the corner.

“I hit house number 17 shortly after my 14th birthday. At first they seemed nice enough. The guy even made a lab space for me in the garage and got me some circuit boards and broken computers and stuff. It was nice, they actually seemed to care, and I thought maybe, just maybe I’d found somewhere to belong...

“After about 3 months one of the girls in my class and I were caught making out in the bathroom. The school called our parents…” Her silence stretches out. Her gaze drops to the floor, and when she speaks again, it’s quieter than before. “That was the first night he came to my room. He got drunk and came in around midnight. Said he would beat the gay out of me. At first, he just yelled and slapped me, but it got worse…

“For a while, I tried not being there. I stayed out in the garage. He found me there and was just angrier. I stayed at a friend’s house, without permission, of course; they would never let me willingly. The next night was the first time he used his belt. I tried to run away, hid in a park. A neighbor saw me and called them… I got 3 fractured ribs and a broken wrist.

“A few days later his wife was away at a conference. He got more drunk than usual. Came to my room. I curled up, tried to protect my bad arm, and just hoped it would be over quickly. At least I was on painkillers, so it wouldn’t be so bad... He started like usual, but I guess I wasn’t reacting right. He said...screamed that I wasn’t taking it seriously. That I was fucked up and a pervert... He tore at my clothes. Said he would show me… Said he would ‘fuck me straight.’ I fought back, but he was so much bigger than me... He hit me with the belt buckle, burned me with a cigar, dug his fingers into my sides and scratched me up real bad.

“While he tried to get off his pants, I got a knee hard to his groin. I grabbed the first clothes I could find, and ran. No money, no possessions, just ran…” She swallows hard as a few tears slide down her cheeks. When she speaks again, it’s with a little more of her usual tone.

“Travelled for a while. Went to Tibet… That was a long time ago. It happened and I learned to deal with it, but it’s past, and I won’t let it define me.

“Just… sometimes things get to be too much. Sometimes when I’m with someone I need to stop suddenly, and most of the time they don’t understand. So I usually just don’t bother. I give them what they want and take care of myself when I feel like it.” She gives a small shrug and finally looks up to you.

Tears stream down your cheeks. For someone to have gone through that and still manage to be the sunshine that Holtzmann is every day… to be so strong and unabashedly herself… to be unafraid of other’s reactions, even after that… You marvel at the sheer force of will that the woman before you possesses. She reaches her arms out to you and pulls you close, gently stroking your hair.

“It’s okay,” she softly whispers into your ear. “I’m okay.” A laugh forces it’s way from your throat.

“I should be consoling you…” you choke out. “I’m sorry.”

“Naw, I get it. It’s a lot to take in… I’ve had years of therapy to work through it. You get the 10 minute rambling mess of a story.”

You squeeze her tight. She pulls you across to sit in her lap and rubs circles on your back. When your breathing slows she runs her hands over your cheeks to dry them. She smiles softly to you and you give her a watery smile of your own.

“So, Tibet, huh?” you ask as soon as you’re fairly certain your voice won’t break. Holtzmann lets out a surprised laugh.

“Yeah. The monks are cool. I wasn’t so great at the quiet meditation thing, though.” You can’t help but laugh at the thought of her trying to be still for more than 10 seconds. She pulls you close against her chest and you just cuddle in silence for a while, her hands absently mindedly writing equations on your thigh. She lets out a soft sigh. “So, wanna run away now?” She attempts her usual joking tone, but fails miserably. You pull back and fix her with a serious look.

“Why in the world would I do that?”

“Well… the only other girlfriend I told all that to did, so…” She looks down with a shrug.

“Then she was an idiot.” Holtz snorts a laugh. You press a soft kiss to her forehead. She gives you a squeeze before prodding you to move off of her.

“Come on, let’s get you some water. Don’t want you getting dehydrated. I got plans for you still.” She stands and gives you a slow wink. She leaves you frighteningly alone for only a brief moment, then returns with a large glass of water.You happily drink half of it at once. As she sits down, her left leg peeks out from her robe. You see one of the pink marks and can’t help but stare at it. It’s fairly small and nearly a circle, the edges misshapen over time. Holtz notices your eyeline. “Ah, yeah… That’s the cigar. Most of them aren’t though. Mostly chemical burns,” she pulls back the robe and points to a slightly darker mark on her other leg, “or bad welding accidents, “she shows you a short pink line on her stomach. You already knew the little white scars all over her arms were from sparks flying off as she worked, but the larger marks were still a surprise. You’re unsure how to respond, and end up frozen for a moment. She takes one of your hands and squeezes.

“Sorry,” you mumble, realizing the inappropriateness of your staring.

“It’s fine. Anything else you wanna know? I’m sure there are other things I didn't explain well.”

You think seriously for a moment. “Just… what you’re comfortable with? I don’t want to do something that’ll bring up bad stuff.”

“Well, I’m up for just about anything.” She wiggles a suggestive eyebrow at you. “I just need you to be willing to stop if I ask you to. I don’t know what’ll bug me ‘til it does. It’s not always the same stuff, or logical in any way I’ve been able to decipher. Just happens sometimes.” She shrugs and hesitates for a moment. “Is that okay?” She sounds unsure, and you immediately hug her close.

“Yeah. Of course.” You can feel her relax in your arms and your stomach tightens. Clearly not all of her partners have had the same reaction. “I mean, that’s not even a question for me. I would expect you to stop if I asked, too. That’s just how consent works...”

Holtz lets out a breath. Her hands find your face and she pulls you into a deep kiss. Tears splash on your cheeks, and you know they’re not yours. You pull back and swipe your thumbs across your girlfriend’s cheeks. The wetness you wipe away is quickly replaced, though. You pull her into a big hug and she nuzzles into your neck. You rub soothing circles on her back and whisper calming words until you feel her relax in your arms. It’s hard to imagine how badly she’s been hurt, and in that moment you vow to do everything in your power to make sure this amazing woman knows that she’s safe and so very loved.

“Thank you.” Her voice is smaller than you ever thought possible. “For being so understanding. About everything… and not running away.” You chuckle softly. She starts to fidget with the tie of her robe, clearly uncomfortable with the intense emotions in the air. You try to think of some way to move on, and smile into her hair.

“Want dessert? I think I still have some mint chocolate chip ice cream here.” She meets you with wide eyes that spark like fireworks.

“Yes! Score!” She raises one closed fist in the air. You laugh lightly as she starts to do a little dance from her position on the couch.

When you get back quickly with two bowls full of bright green ice cream, the storm have cleared the atmosphere of the room. She’s still dancing, and now humming a song you don’t recognize. You hold out one of the bowls, silently wondering if you’ll ever again be able to see this color again without thinking of ectoplasm.

“Best girlfriend ever!” She quickly grabs the bowl, and dives in before you even manage to sit down.

You quickly get distracted by your own dessert, and miss the devilish smirk when it spreads across her face. Her cold tongue presses to your neck and you yelp. Her warm lips wrap around the chilled mark and you let out a low moan. She continues down your neck, warm lips and cold tongue causing confusion throughout your body. She works a hand into the top of your robe. Cold fingers close on your nipple and you gasp. Your nipple hardens almost painfully. Shivers run down your spine as she rolls it. Her free hand steals away your half-full ice cream bowl, setting it on the table. She unties your robe, and pushes it open. Her fingers warm quickly and you relax into the attention. You gasp again in shock with a cold mouth closes over your other nipple. Your eyes fly open, and you notice her bowl resting next to her on the couch. She must have taken another bite to make it cold again. Your wide eyes meet her mischevious ones. She releases your nipple with a loud pop.

“Do you trust me?” Her look makes your stomach flip with nerves. It also makes you believe that she has a plan. While her plans are frequently terrifying, their results have been nothing short of impressive so far.

“I trust you not to give me frostbite.”

“Do you trust me to make you feel good?” Her teeth graze your nipple and you let out a low moan. “Pretty sure that’s a yes…” Her voice smug, and you can’t help but chuckle.

“I guess…” you tease. “Just no fire.”

“Not this time, babe.” She winks at you. Your worry about next time is cut short by a hard swipe of her tongue. “Close your eyes and relax. Just feel. I’ll take care of you.” The idea of giving that much control to anyone immediately makes your stomach clench with worry, but you take a deep breath and shove that aside. If there’s anyone in the world you trust, it’s Holtzmann. Which is odd, given that she sets fire to something at least once a day…

You nod and close your eyes. You feel her lips reward yours with a light kiss. The couch shifts as her weight comes off of it. Hands find your hips and pull you forward to sit on the edge of the couch. Your thighs part for her slim hips. Her fingers flutter up your sides. A shiver runs down your spine as ghosts of fingers dance over the sensitive skin. Her digits run down the length of your arms, pulling your robe off as they go. Her small hands wrap around your wrists. She pulls them behind your head to rest on the back of the couch.

“Don’t want you flailing into the ice cream.” Her warm breath tickles your ear. “Think you can keep them there? If you do, I’ll make it worthwhile later.” The thought alone leaves you breathless. You nod and grip the cushions. You hear her hum in approval and feel nips just below your ear. “Good.” Her lips crash to yours for a hungry kiss. It’s quick and messy, and then she’s gone. You remind yourself to breathe.

Warm hands find your chest. She kneads your breasts, her fingers pinch and tug at your nipples. One of the warm hands is replaced by a cold tongue. A shiver runs down your spine. She swirls the tip of her tongue around your nipple once, twice, before sucking it into her mouth. Your body slowly relaxes as her tongue warms against your skin. Your hard nub is painted in a flat, wet stripe. You feel her switch to the other side, her now-warm lips enclose around your neglected nipple. You let out a low moan. It morphs into a high gasp as cold breath blows over the sensitive, wet skin.

Cool fingers tickle their way up your thighs. The temperature contrasts with your skin more and more as she gets closer to your heated groin. Open-mouthed kisses trail down your stomach. Cold fingers and warm mouth meet at your hips; rubbing, teasing, kissing, nipping all around your groin. Her fingers find your slit with light, long strokes. She gently rubs circles on your clit. Your body tenses under the cold as your stomach starts to knot at the pleasure. A high-pitched moan escapes you. You flush, embarrassed by its volume. You can’t seem to keep quiet. As her fingers warm, sensation confuses your body. The warmth is relaxing, but the building pleasure keeps you wound tight.

A finger finds your opening and runs circles around it. You let out a needy whine as your hips buck. You desperately want her to stop teasing. She must notice your request, as she slowly presses her finger into you. It’s warmed considerably, but you still shiver as it contrasts the extreme heat inside of you. She presses into you in slow, languid strokes. Her thumb rubs easy circles on your clit. It’s just enough to keep you tense, almost like she’s keeping you in stasis.

It seems to take an eternity before she adds a second finger. As soon as she does, she picks up speed. Her circles become harder, her fingers curl to hit the sweet spot inside of you. You clutch at the couch cushions, your back arching away from them. Pressure builds inside of you quickly, and your breath comes in short pants. Suddenly you feel empty as she pulls her hand from you. You almost shout in protest. Before you can, her other hand presses into you. It feels like ice, burning in your warm depths. Her freezing tongue swipes your clit and you let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream. Her fingers strike pleasure deep inside of you, setting a fast pace. Electric fire crackles through your body between the two points of burning cold. Your entire body tenses. One, two, three thrusts. A hard suck. A quick flick. Orgasm crashes over you. Fire pours through your body, every inch of you crackles with it. Your knuckles turn white against the couch. You hear a scream; it must be your own.

Your body collapses.   
You remember breathing is important.You start doing that.  
Your fingers ache. You flex them gently.

You feel her fingers slip from inside of you, mercifully warm now. Your eyes feel heavy as you open them. Your groin flutters one final time at the sight infront of you. Holtz is sitting back on her feet, two fingers in her smiling mouth. She pulls the fingers out slowly, teasing.

“You taste better than the ice cream.” Her low voice and accompanying wink steal your recently-regained breath. You push yourself forward, lips crashing with hers. Your hands dive into her hair, clutching her to you. You waste no time pressing your tongue into her mouth. The kiss is messy and rushed. It’s perfect. You taste yourself on her tongue, mixed strangely with the mint.

“That was incredible.”

“Aren’tcha glad ya trusted me?” She smiles brightly at you and you can’t help but smile in return. You press another kiss to her lips and a sudden desire hits you.

“Can I taste you?”

She freezes for a moment, eyes wide. “That’s the hottest thing anyone’s ever asked me.” She grins, her dimples on full display. “Let’s go upstairs. We already broke Erin’s rules once, better not push it.”

You blush, thinking back to the note. At least you were still sitting on your robe, the couch should be safe...

“Yeah, upstairs is good,” you agree. She stands and helps you up.Your legs still slightly wobble underneath you. She frowns at your weakness. Without warning, she picks you up and throws you over her shoulder into a fireman’s carry. You let out a startled squeak, which turns into a laugh as she carries you off easily. “How in the world are you so strong? You’re tiny.” You pinch at her side, barely any fat there at all. She lets out a loud laugh.

“Try lifting the packs all the time and you’ll understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely nervous to post this chapter, for two reasons.  
> 1\. I don't like parts of it, but I just can't mess with it anymore.  
> 2\. I'm really nervous about the reception to Holtz's past as I've described it here. Including something so heavy in a smutty piece is scary on it's own. I also know that I'm taking a lot of liberties and straying from cannon a fair bit with this. I'm not in any way trying to say this is what really happened to her, it's just an idea I had and wanted to explore in this particular story.
> 
> All mentions/descriptions of abuse and reactions to it are based on my own experience and experiences I've heard from other people. Everyone experiences, reacts to, and deals with abuse in their own way. This is only one possible way.  
> Also, I apologize for any scar-based problems. I don't know much about these types of scars, so I'm sure there are some problems with descriptions and such. I took liberties because fiction.


	4. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything in the world better than watching the muscles in Holtz's torso expand and contract as her back arches off the bed? You're pretty sure no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry. I had a houseguest so I couldn't write much. It's entirely smut, though, so that might help make up for it? There will be a longer chapter next time, I promise. For now, though, have some bottom!Holtz.

Being carried up the stairs of the firehouse while naked wasn’t quite what you expected to happen when you first started working with the Ghostbusters. Luckily, life sometimes takes you strange and beautiful places. You certainly can’t complain as Holtzmann kicks her door closed and tosses you onto the bed. She unceremoniously drops her robe to the floor and crawls over you. Your hands tangle into her hair and use your grip to pull her lips to yours. It’s a wet and sloppy kiss. You can’t get enough. Her hands roam down your sides and you have to remind yourself why you came here. You break the kiss. She pouts at you, and you just have to nip at her lower lip.

You prod her shoulder until she rolls over and pulls you on top of her. You kiss along her neck. She tilts her head to give you better access and lets out a small, happy noise. You nip at the base and her breath hitches. Your hands explore her. You skim her sides, trace her toned abs, tease wide circles around her breasts. You note each reaction; every twitch, every breath, every stretch, every glorious noise. You create a mental catalog. You have a deep need to know every single thing about her beautiful body.

You trail gentle lines over her breasts and pinch her nipple. Her light moan makes you smile against her collarbone. You run your hands down to her hips, thumbs coming to rest in the hollows just inside of her hipbones. You trail kisses down her torso. Your lips circle a nipple, sucking gently. Her back arches slightly, pressing it further into your mouth. Experimentally, you let your teeth graze the nub. Her breath hitches. A nip is rewarded with a small moan. You switch to the other side. Your tongue circles, runs a hard flat swipe, softly flicks over the sensitive nub.

“It’s not nice to tease…” Her voice is low and gravelly, and you know you must be doing well.

“This isn’t teasing. This, my dear, is science,” you intone with as much seriousness as you can muster. She groans underneath you. “I thought you liked science…” Her eyes connect with yours, and you note her hungry look.

“I like explosions.” Her forceful assertion makes you laugh, your breath tickling her wet nipple.

“Fair enough.” You suck her nipple into your mouth hard. Her head falls back against the pillow as she lets out a low moan. You run a finger over her slit. You press it between her lower lips, feeling her wetness already building there. You hum around her nipple, causing her to exhale sharply. You run your finger up to find her clit and gently press into it. You make slow, light circles over it. She bucks her hips up, wanting more pressure. You chuckle and release her breast from your mouth. “So impatient...”

“Well, yeah. Have ya met me?” You snort a laugh against her stomach as you kiss down it. Your finger drifts back down to her entrance, pausing.

“This okay?” You look up to her, needing to know that she wants this.

“Oh, yes. More than okay. Awesome. Cool as ice. Cool as ice cream.” You cut off her babbling by pressing gently into her. Her back arches off the bed slightly as she draws in a sharp breath. You watch the muscles of her stomach contract as you kiss her hip. After a few slow strokes, she stops squirming and you figure she’s ready for more. You press a second finger into her and are rewarded with a low moan.

You purse your lips and breath cool air over her groin. You watch a shiver run through her body and grin. Your warm tongue follows, licking a wide stripe from her entrance to her clit, ending with a flick at the nub. You place your mouth over it and suck gently. Her hips roll slightly under your mouth. You push your fingers in deep and curl them, feeling for the slightly rough patch deep inside of her. She gasps and you know you’ve found it.

“Yeah, oh yeah. Right there. Please.”

Your gut clenches at her words, and you make a mental note for another day; make her beg. For now, you rub her inner wall firmly with come-hither motions. You circle over her clit with your tongue. One of her hands finds your hair. Her firm grip is ordering you to stay, but you know you could pull away if you wanted to.

You definitely don’t want to.

She starts to babble a string of pleas and expletives. You press into her with steady strokes. “Harder,” she asks. You oblige. “Faster.” “Please.” Her body tenses. Her chest heaves. Her back arches off the bed. She is simply stunning. Her hand grabs hard and tugs your hair. You moan at the feeling, and she moans back at the vibration through her groin. You feel her start to flutter around your fingers and you press into her just a little harder, hitting the spot deep inside over and over. She moans your name as you flick over her clit. Her thighs tense around your head in a final warning before her inner muscles clench around your fingers.

Her body is perfectly still for a moment. You’re certain you’ve never seen anything more stunning. Her wild hair has come half undone and flares around her on the pillow. A single curl rests on her face, nearly covering one eye. Her eyes are screwed shut. Little lines show between her eyebrows. Her mouth hangs open in a silent scream. One of her hands pinches her own nipple, the other tugs your hair. Her back is arched, stomach tense, hips rolled forward to get as close to your mouth as possible. Finally the tension snaps and she collapses to the bed. Her inner walls clench repeatedly around your fingers. You move them in and out of her gently, trying to work her through the intensity and prolong the pleasure. She starts to breath again, quick little rises of her chest. Her thighs and hand finally relax around your head. The clenching stops, and you slip your fingers from her. You press a delicate kiss to her clit and she shudders. You stick your fingers into your mouth, and hum. Her eyes finally open and find yours, quickly flicking to your mouth. You smile.

“Hmmm. Probably better than ice cream…” you tease. She lightly smacks your shoulder as you crawl back up to her. “Want to give a second opinion?” You pull your fingers out of your mouth, offering them to her. Instead, she captures your lips. Her tongue presses in quickly. She hums into your mouth as she tastes herself on your tongue. She wraps her arms around you and pulls you close against her. She releases your lips, but only barely moves away.

“That was incredible.” Her blue eyes crinkle with a huge smile.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I make anyone... hungry.
> 
> There is some discussion of kink. This is in no way remotely comprehensive. However, it may be a hint of things to come. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to lexluthr for volunteering wonderful beta skills.

Your limbs tangle with Holtzmann’s as she kisses you softly. You trace patterns on her side in a moment of serene silence. As is to be expected when around Jillian Holtzmann, the silence doesn’t last long.

“So… hair pulling?” Holtz’s hopeful grin causes you to chuckle.

“Yeah, definitely hair pulling.”

“Good.” She presses a soft kiss to your lips. “Me, too.” You hum against her lips.

“I’ll have to make you take your hair down next time.” Her near purr tells you all you need to know about that plan. “What else do you like?” She hums thoughtfully as she looks towards the ceiling.

“Like I said earlier, I’ll try just about anything.” Her gaze falls back to yours. When she speaks again her voice is dangerously low--the most seductive thing you’ve ever heard. “But my absolute favorite,” a hand finds your hip, “is taking a beautiful woman,” the hand snakes back to your butt, “tying her up,” she squeezes her handful of your ass, “and ravishing her for hours,” she pulls you tight against her, flesh pressing hard together, “and _hours_ ,” her thigh presses between your legs, against your groin, “until she’s a begging puddle of bliss beneath me.” You swallow hard and nod quickly.

“Yeah.” You’re unsurprised as your voice cracks. “That sounds… good.” You let out a nervous laugh. She breaks into a wide grin.

“Good.” She gives you a quick kiss before releasing her grip on your butt. Her usual playful demeanor immediately overtakes the dominance she had displayed. “How about you? What gets you all revved up?”

“You mean besides that?” She gives you a wink, which does not help your attempt to get your breathing back under control. “Uh, various things… bondage is a pretty big one.”

“Bottom?” She thankfully doesn’t have any judgement in her voice.

“Usually. Although I do occasionally like to switch…” You nearly hold your breath waiting for her reaction. It’s hard for you to imagine her not being in control, with her natural swagger. She surprises you by raising a closed fist into the air.

“Score!”

You look to her, surprised. “Really?” She laughs loudly.

“Yep. Perfect match. Put us together and...” She makes an explosion noise, accompanied by a wild hand gesture.

“Awesome.” A smile spreads across your face as a question occurs you. “What you mentioned… Has anyone ever done that to you?”

“Negatory.”

“Would you like someone to?”

She flashes you a sly smirk. “It’s definitely on the ‘to try’ list.”

“Good to know.” You nod, biting your lower lip. Suddenly your thoughts are completely filled with a tied up and begging Holtz. You’re only pulled out of the thoughts by her laughter. She pulls you forward for a kiss.

“I get to top first, though. Okay?”

“Mmm. Okay.” As much as you definitely want to see her like that, your stomach does flips at just the thought of being vulnerable to her.

“Good. Because I’m pretty sure that’s what tomorrow night is going to be.” You sputter at her assertion, meeting her gaze with wide eyes. She looks concerned. “It doesn’t have to be, if you don’t want...”

“Oh, no. I want,” you cut her off quickly. “I’m pretty sure that is the best plan I’ve heard in a long time.” After another round of laughter, interrupted by kisses, she pulls you close to her. In her warm embrace, you suddenly feel very tired. You yawn softly and nuzzle into her neck.

“How do you feel about toys?” she asks after a moment.

“Nothing nuclear powered,” you murmur into her shoulder. Her deep laugh jostles your head slightly.

“Deal.” She presses a kiss to your forehead. “Sleepy time?” You hum lightly.

“Will you be my big spoon?”

“Anytime.” She rolls onto her side, facing you. “Give me that sweet booty.” You laugh before obliging.

~~~~~

_Blonde curls tickle your forehead. Her breath puffs against your cheek. Your hands dig into her back. Beads of sweat form there. The air is full of heavy breaths and soft moans. They reverberate off the walls and feed back into your pleasure. Her thrusts create waves that ripple throughout your body. Her chest rubs against yours with every rocking motion. Your back arches off the bed as you gasp for air. Her voice is rough in your ear. “Come for me, love.”_

~~~~~

You are wrenched from your dream by the immediately identifiable smell of bacon. You stretch lightly and reach out to your side. The empty bed and soft music coming from the hallway clue your sleep-hazed mind into what’s happening. With a smile and a gentle rub of your eyes, you grab the robe from the floor. You follow the delicious smell down the stairs to the kitchen. As you get close, you notice Holtzmann. Her tiny frame drowns in an oversized t-shirt. Her hair is pulled up, but not with the precision of her usual updo. Her hips sway in time to the music as she pokes at a pan. You sneak up behind her and wrap your arms around her stomach, planting a kiss on her neck.

“Nonono. Go back to sleep! Sleeeeeep...” She places a hand over your eyes.

You laugh. “Good morning to you, too.” 

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed!” Her whining tone just makes you laugh harder. She pouts at you. You’re pretty sure it’s the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. You plant a kiss on her extended lip.

“Well, the bed was so cold and empty. I had to come find someone to cuddle with." You pull her closer against you to make your point. She seems to think about it for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, that’s acceptable.” You smile softly as she turns back to the stove. It’s covered in pans. She seems to be cooking bacon, sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns all at the same time. You’re fairly impressed.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” She shrugs.

“I watched a lot of Food Network in college.” You hum against her neck, planting kisses along it. You nip just behind her ear, and she lets out a low moan. “Hey, no distracting the chef!” You let out a whine.

“What about eating the chef?” You punctuate your question with a long lick from the collar of her shirt all the way to her hairline. She shudders in your arms. After a long second, she quickly flips off all of the burners. She spins in your arms and presses you against the counter behind you. Her lips hover barely above yours. Your tongue subconsciously flicks over them.

“Is that really what you want? Or do you want the chef to eat you?” She grabs your lower lip between her teeth. You let out a low moan. She takes that as an invitation and presses forward. Her tongue invades your mouth. Her kiss is fast and powerful. Her hands find your butt. She starts to lift you and you help guide yourself to sit on the counter. She wastes no time in stepping between your knees.

Her hands tear your robe open. They cover your breasts as soon as they’re bared to the cool air. Her kisses travel across your jaw. Her hands roughly knead your chest. She bites down at the base of your neck. You gasp loudly.

“That okay?” she asks your shoulder.

You nod. “Definitely.” You wrap your legs around her waist, pulling her close against you. She rolls your nipples between her fingers. Your fingers find her hair. You tug at the band holding her bun in place and you feel her smile against your neck. She pulls back slightly as her hands leave your chest.

“I had a feeling I shouldn’t put it up too well this morning.” She pulls out the single hair tie and gently shakes her head. Your mouth falls open. Her hair is longer than you expected, falling in gentle waves well past her shoulders. You run your hands through the full length of her hair. It’s surprisingly soft between your fingertips. She smiles softly and lets her eyes close. You scratch lightly at her scalp before tangling a few strands in your fingers. She lets out a soft moan. “It’s been so long since someone’s done that.”

“A travesty.” You bury your hands deep in her curls and pull her forward into a crash of a kiss. She wraps her arms tight around your waist. Her shirt is rough against your bare chest. Her hands skim softly up your back and nails scratch on the way down. Your head falls back with a moan. She takes the opportunity to kiss down the front of your neck. She halts her descent to swirl her tongue around a nipple. Hands tickle your thighs and you whine with desire. Her tongue softly caresses your breast. It feels wonderful, but need burns farther down. You tug on her hair, trying to coerce her down.

“Impatient this morning, are we?”

“Mhmm. I was having _really_ good dreams.”

“Better keep those pretty eyes on me, then. Don’t want me to get jealous of your dream lover.”

You chuckle softly. She would be one to get jealous of herse…

That thought stops abruptly as she falls to her knees in front of you. You nearly moan at the sight. She wraps her hands under your thighs and pulls you to the very edge of the counter, steadying your legs on her shoulders. Without breaking eye contact, she licks a long swipe over your groin. Your eyes flutter closed and she stops moving. After a long second, you open your eyes, confused. She immediately licks again, this time parting your lips with her tongue. It runs tight circles around your clit. With another deep moan, your eyes close again. Again she stops. Your eyes fly open and you catch her mischievous grin for just a moment before her tongue sets back to work.

“Not nice…” You just barely manage to keep your voice on the speaking side of a moan.

“Would you rather I stop? You know how to make me.” You tug hard at her hair in an effort to remove the smug look coloring her face. It works. She lets out a grumble of a moan against your clit, just barely keeping her own eyes open. You stick your tongue out at her. She sticks out her own tongue…and presses it deep into you. You draw in a surprised breath. Before you can begin to find an appropriate response, she starts to fuck you with it. It slides in and out of you in quick thrusts. You’re already so wound up that it’s not long before you feel pressure building in your stomach and your eyes fall closed. She immediately pulls away.

“FUCK!” you yell out, eyes flying open.

“Well, I’m trying, but somebo…” She’s cut off as you pull her head back to your groin. You feel her laugh against it as delight dances in her eyes. She takes your clit into her mouth, sucking gently. One of her hands slips from your thigh. You feel a finger slowly press into you. You fight a blush under her intense gaze. Her bright blue eyes stare into you as she adds a second finger. It’s nearly enough to send you over the edge. Her tongue presses firm circles on your clit. You fight to keep your eyes open. You know you must look completely ridiculous, panting on the kitchen counter. Still, she watches you intensely.

She changes the angle of her wrist, and her fingers brush your g-spot. Your hands tighten in her hair, pulling a loud moan from her. The vibration ripples through your body as the beauty of the sound makes a home deep in your mind. You watch her on her knees in front of you, eyes dark with lust, positively devouring you. The pressure inside of you explodes, sending shockwaves through your entire body. Your hands clutch at her head, your heels dig into her back. Your eyes stay locked with hers, and you feel a warmth spread through you that has nothing to do with your climax. As you relax from the high, your realization hits heavy in your chest. You’re in love with this crazy woman. Some part of your mind flails; it’s too early, it can’t be love, you’ve only known her for a week! You don’t dare say it aloud.

She pulls away from you, standing slowly and shaking out her legs. She presses forward for a long kiss, and you quickly shove the intensity of your new feelings to the back of your mind, desperately holding them at bay. She breaks the kiss and pulls her brilliant blue eyes back to yours.

“Now can I finish making breakfast?”

You let out a strangled laugh before swallowing hard. “Yeah. Breakfast sounds lo--awesome.”


	6. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time apart. Some dinner. Some bondage.  
> The best Sunday you've had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bondage. If that's not your thing, feel free to move along.  
> This chapter is over 10k words. Plan your reading time accordingly.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I hope the length makes up for it. It, uh... got away from me a bit.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, lexluthr. She helped me so, so much with this chapter and offered huge encouragements along the way.  
> Also, a huge thank you to everyone who left amazing comments here or on my tumblr. It really did help me to be able to get this done and feel like it was worth it.

Holtzmann sets two plates down on the table, one directly in front of you.

“Eat up! You’re gonna need your strength later.” She flashes you her signature wink. You laugh nervously as your stomach flips. She hasn't elaborated on her plans for the day since her somewhat dramatic, though non-specific proposal of it last night. While merely the thought her low voice whispering those things in your ear makes your body heat up in desire, you're slowly realizing you might be in over your head a little. Sure, you've tried bondage with your partners in the past, but given her experience and clear sexual prowess, this is likely to be so much more than barely secured ropes and light spanking. And yet, as you look at the mad scientist dancing around the kitchen with two coffee mugs balanced precariously in a single hand for no discernable reason, you know you trust her to not only make it a pleasurable evening, but to do everything she can to ensure your safety along the way.

~~~~~

“Ugh. It’s so good, but I just can’t take anymore,” you say around a groan. Holtz leans back in her chair with a salacious smirk. She sends you a wink and you feel heat rising in your cheeks. “What?”

“Oh, just enjoying the preview of tonight.” Her smirk turns into a full grin and the heat in your cheeks turns into a full fire. You grab a piece of bacon from your mostly empty plate and toss it at her. She, of course, catches it and eats it quickly.

~~~~~

You sigh softly as you put away the last of the dishes. “I should really go home… I was supposed to do a bunch of cleaning this weekend. Plus I don’t have any clothes here.”

Holtz nods. “I have some stuff I need to get ready for tonight, too.” She turns to face you and takes both of your hands. “My darling,” she starts in a high-pitched proper british accent. “Would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to dinner this fine evening?” You let out a light chuckle.

“I would be delighted.” She smiles and kisses you in a decidedly non-proper manner.

“I’ll pick you up at 7?”

~~~~~

You gently toss your robe onto the bed as you start to look around the room for your clothes. Holtz comes up behind you, wrapping her arms tight around your waist. You lean back into her and smile at the feeling of comfort her embrace lends you. She starts to kiss your neck and your head falls to the side almost immediately. Her warm lips trail over the sensitive skin, her tongue leaving a wet trail in its wake. One of her hands slowly runs down your body, straight to your groin. You let out a moan as she brushes your clit. Her other hand skims up and quickly finds your nipple. She teases it lightly while rubbing gentle circles around your clit. Her touch is light and sensual, and your entire body tingles.

Without warning, her hands leave your body. She places a last kiss to your neck before whispering into your ear. “To be continued.”

~~~~~

You stand in the doorway of the firehouse clad in your dirty clothes from 2 days ago (you’re just going to shower when you get home, anyway). Her body drapes against the wall next to you. You never knew that awkward and sexy were so intimately related.

“You know, this will be the first time we’re apart since we… you know.”

“Started gettin’ down with it?” She rolls her hips and waggles an eyebrow. You stick your tongue out at her.

“Yes, that.” You steal a long kiss that you reluctantly force yourself to pull away from before you finally convince yourself to open the door. “Oh, where are we… ‘getting down with it’ tonight?”

“Better do your place. There are _at least_ four things at my apartment that could blow up if you scream too loud.” You blush as your stomach drops at the thoughts that fill your mind.

“Yeah, best my place then.”

~~~~~

You click the lock of your apartment closed behind you and turn around to lean against the door. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. A week ago, you hadn’t even met the Ghostbusters. Barely over 48 hours ago, you left your apartment a single woman with a hopeless crush, or at least you believed it to be hopeless. Now your heart flutters with even the slightest thought of the bundle of quirky energy that is your girlfriend. It astounds you how hard and fast you’ve fallen for her. It even worries you a little, but the heavy warmth in your chest makes you smile every time you think of her.

Your smile falters as you open your eyes and remember why you had to come home in the first place: cleaning. Your apartment isn’t too much of a mess--way less than you know Holtzmann’s must be--but it definitely needs a good clean. Dirty dishes sit in the sink. The living room table is cluttered with unread mail and a half-eaten bag of potato chips that hadn’t made it back to the kitchen Thursday night. You can’t remember the last time you vacuumed, and your bed sheets definitely need a wash before Holtz comes over tonight.

Before any of that, though, you desperately want a shower and clean clothes. You start towards your bathroom, already stripping off your shirt.

~~~~~

You gently run the towel over your wet hair as you walk into your bedroom. You start to think about what clothes to wear to dinner tonight, and realize you don't even know where you're going. You grab your phone and send Holtz a text to ask, and just hope she notices it sometime before she picks you up.

In the meantime, you need to clean anyway, so you grab some sweatpants and an old t shirt. You head into the kitchen, and make a face. With a sigh, you grab a dirty cup off the table.

~~~~~

You switch the laundry, containing your best sheets, to the drier. You grab your phone and flop onto the couch. Dishes are done, the counter is clean, the kitchen floor is swept--time for a break. You glance at the clock and can't believe it's not even 2pm. You already miss Holtzmann… you've definitely got it bad. You let out a light sigh and check your phone. Two new texts from her!

_Nuh-uh, it's a surprise! But wear something fancy. And shiny!  
Are you allergic to anything?_

You flush, despite trying NOT to think about the types of allergies she could be worried about.

_Nope, no allergies that I know of. Although, maybe avoid anything too exotic, just to be safe._

You grab the bag of chips, still on the table in front of you, and start snacking on them as you try to think of what you could possibly wear. You ignore her demand for shiny, and mentally run through your wardrobe of fancy clothes. It's a short list. A couple of dresses, and a few business-like blouses. You're pretty sure your best bet is your plain “little black dress.”

Your phone buzzes in your hand. You're slightly disappointed to see it's such a short text.

_No promises._

~~~~~

Finally, you sit on your newly made bed. All the cleaning you had planned, plus a little extra, is done. Your phone buzzes at you again, and a smile works its way onto your face.

_What kind of bed do you have? You know, for rope purposes._

You flush a bright red and are glad there's no one around it see it. The image of you tied naked to the very bed you're sitting on enters your head and takes up what you're pretty sure is a permanent residence.

_There's a headboard, but it's not great for tying anything to. The kind of ties that go under the mattress are the best. And I have a set of those._

Your entire face is scarlet as you hit the send button. You check the time again: 4pm. You head to the living room and flip on the TV, trying to distract yourself from your growing nervousness.

~~~~~

You sigh and toss the remote back on the table. There's never anything good on Sunday afternoons. Right next to it, your phone buzzes. Before you even grab it you start to blush, just imagining what her next question for you could be.

_Do you have any toys?_

As you're reading, a new text comes in.

_You know, sexy toys. Not like silly putty. Or proton pistols._

You shake your head as you type your reply. You can’t believe how casual she is about this, and yet it fits her so perfectly. All you can manage to do is try to respond in kind.

_Yeah. A magic wand and just a plain vibrator._ You’re fairly sure even your ankles are blushing.

You notice your book on the table and quickly grab it. You’re hopeful that it will distract you from awkward text exchanges, and maybe even keep you occupied until it’s time to get ready.

~~~~~

You toss your book onto the table, frustrated. It did neither of the things you were hoping. As if to mock you, your phone buzzes yet again. You stare at it apprehensively for a moment before finally resigning yourself to your new permanent rose tint.

_You should pick a safeword. You know, for safety._

Your brain is a flurried mixture of jokes about her usual safety levels and sudden worry for the reasons you might need to use such a word. You take a deep breath and remind yourself that safewords are an important part of safe practices, and setting one is just a responsible thing to do, not something to worry about. You also decide to keep the snark at bay, opting for simplicity.

_Pineapple._ You barely even set your phone down before it buzzes again.

_What did pineapples ever do to you?_ You laugh and immediately start imagining all sorts of hilarious pineapple-related injuries you could claim.

_They’re just yellow and all prickly, so it’s easy to remember._

_Pineapple it is!_

You glance at the time before setting your phone down and groaning. Just past 5. You don’t need to start getting ready for nearly an hour. You rub your hands over your face slightly aggressively. You’ve only been apart for a few hours, and yet you already miss her badly. Part of you regrets agreeing to split up today. Even taking into account the usual new relationship excitement, this is really intense. It seems like a lot of things are really intense right now. Your thoughts find their way to her goofy smile and your heart flutters.

~~~~~

_Her smile lights up the room as she spins you around in what you’re pretty sure looks like a flamingo attempting a waltz. She twirls you away from her, before tugging your arm. As you spin back into her, you lose your balance slightly and slam into her body. Not expecting the sudden impact, she starts to topple over. With a slight yelp, you both end up on the floor. There’s a moment of shocked silence before you both erupt with laughter. Her lips press to yours, silencing you both. Her hands travel down your back and find a hold on your butt. Her hips roll up to meet yours._

~~~~~

Your phone buzzes on the table and pulls you out of your daydream.

_Strawberry, peach, or cherry?_

_To eat? They’re all fine._

_As flavoring. Which is your favorite?_ You stare at the small screen in confusion for a moment. Flavoring what? You know better than to ask; there’s no way you would get a straight answer.

_Probably strawberry for artificial flavoring. Cherry always tastes like cough syrup._

_Perfect. See ya soon, babe._

You check the time and realize you got more lost in your daydreaming than you thought. It’s nearly 6. You get up and head to the bathroom--time to start getting ready.

~~~~~

Your stomach tosses as you look at yourself in the full length mirror. Your hair is pinned up simply, but nicely. You wear a light amount of makeup; just enough to accentuate your good features and add a little color and sparkle. Your black dress has delicate straps that cross on your shoulder blades, and ends in a light flare around mid-thigh. It’s shorter than you usually would like, but you figure Holtzmann will enjoy it.

You kick off your high heels and dig through your closet. They’re your nicest shoes, but you don’t want to be that much taller than Holtz. Plus, you’ll probably be walking to the restaurant, and you don’t know how far that will be. You find the shoes you’re looking for and slip them on. They only have a 1” heel, a slightly cushioned bottom, and wide straps that you know don’t dig in too bad, but still look decent. You look at yourself in the mirror again and nod. Good enough. Just as you’re grabbing your purse, there’s a knock at your door. Your stomach immediately fills with butterflies. 

You practically run to the door and throw it open. Holtzmann smiles softly at you. Your eyes rake over her, taking in her outfit. She wears a dark grey button-down shirt, a light grey vest, dark brown pants, and her good cream and brown Oxfords. The tails of a brightly patterned scarf hang from her waist, where she uses it as a belt. Her hair is in the same style as usual, but neater than you’ve ever seen it. Your gaze, however, gets lost before you manage to take in almost any of it. Is she wearing a regular bra? Possibly even a push-up? Her shirt is unbuttoned lower than usual, and her necklace glints softly, nestled in more cleavage than you knew the engineer possessed, let alone expected to ever see. You realize you’ve been staring for at least a full minute, and your cheeks immediately flush. You look up to her face, hoping she somehow didn’t notice. Her smirk tells you with absolute certainty that she did.

She pulls you into a passionate kiss. Your embarrassment quickly falls away as her tongue finds your own. She pulls back to string kisses along your jaw. She nips at your earlobe. “Just wait until you see the bra,” she whispers huskily into your ear. A shiver runs down your spine. She quickly pulls back with a cheerful grin. “Ready to go?”

~~~~~

The host looks over Holtzmann with slight disdain. By his uniform alone, you know she hadn’t been kidding when she said to wear something fancy. He’s even wearing a cummerbund!

“Holtzmann, reservation for two.” She seems untroubled by his look. You’re not all that surprised.

The host looks down at his paper. After a moment, his eyes go wide. He recovers quickly, but is clearly surprised by something that you can’t quite figure out. “Yes, Sally will show you to your table right away, miss.” He motions to a waitress standing to his right. Holtzmann flashes him a wide smile before you follow the waitress off through the building.

You are led to a secluded table in the corner. Holtz holds out a chair for you. You mumble a self-conscious thank you as you sit. Soft light fills the space, glinting off the polished silverware and decorated glasses on the table.

“How did you manage to get a reservation here?” you ask after the waitress has left.

“It’s all about who you know, babe,” she offers with a wink. She notices something behind you and smiles wide. “Speaking of…” She stands just as someone reaches the table. The woman is dressed in a white top, white apron, and black pants; you realize she must be a chef here. Holtz pulls her into a big hug, which is only slightly awkward due to her height. She must be nearly a foot taller than Holtzmann. “Valley! It’s totally awesome to see you.”

“You, too, Jilly.”

Holtz slumps her shoulders forward with a sigh and a scrunched face. “You know I hate when you call me that.”

“Then don’t call me ‘Valley.’” Holtz pouts dramatically. Not-Valley looks unimpressed.

“Okay, fiiine.” Holtz whines. She turns to you. “This is Val, she’s the head chef here and an old friend. She got us the reservation and the sweet table. Thanks again.” She turns back to Val for the last line.

“Any time. And get anything you want, both you and your date, on the house.”

“Oh, you really don’t need to-”

“It’s the least I can do, Holtz.” She turns to you. “Seriously, anything. I recommend the chocolate mousse cake for dessert. It’s wonderful.” She gives you a warm smile, and you can’t help but return it. “Now, I really need to go. Call me, Holtz. Let’s get lunch and catch up.”

“Nuh-uh.” Holtz shakes her head dramatically. “Never eating anywhere with you again, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Rob’s Diner! I nearly forgot.” Val lets out a laugh. “How about coffee, then. I promise not to shut down any coffee shops,” she calls over her shoulder as she walks back the way she came.

“I’ll call you.” Holtz calls out to her just before she rounds a corner.

~~~~~

You sip on a beautiful wine as you wait for your entrees to be delivered. “So, Val’s an old friend?” you ask.

“Yeah, we were in foster care together.” Holtz sits slouched in her chair, playing with her napkin. “Watched out for each other a lot. She gave the best piggy back rides!” Holtz grins. “Haven’t talked much lately. We’re both pretty busy, ya know?” She sounds sad. You make a mental note to make sure Holtz doesn’t forget to call her. “Fooooood!” she exclaims, suddenly sitting up much straighter in her chair. You look up to see a waiter carrying a tray and sporting a slightly disgusted look at Holtz’s enthusiastic yell.

~~~~~

You slowly twirl the stem of your mostly-empty wine glass between your fingers. You watch the gently sloshing liquid until you feel something brush against your calf. You jump at the sudden contact. You look up to see a sly smile and twinkling eyes and realize the thing against your leg is the soft leather of her oxfords. It slowly rubs up and down. It’s gone for a moment as she scoots her chair closer to the table. She’s pressed up against it and must be uncomfortable, but you nearly immediately know why. The soft pressure of her foot is back, this time pressing at the small opening between your ankles. She presses them open slightly as her foot slides between them. Your entire mind is focused on the slow upwards progression of her foot until it suddenly halts.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts as the waiter sets your dessert down in the middle of the table. As soon as he leaves, Holtz’s foot resumes its progression upwards.She picks up a fork from the table and takes a piece of the cake that rests between you. Her eyes meet yours as she slowly passes the dessert between her lips. Her foot reaches your knees, teasing the tender spot behind them. Her eyes roll closed and she slowly drags the fork out of her mouth, a low rumble of a moan coming with it. She angles her foot to the side, pressing your knees open just slightly wider.

“You have to try this.” It’s clearly a command. She gets another bite of the chocolate on her fork and leans forward slightly, holding it out to you. Your gaze stays trapped in hers as you obediently open your mouth. Her fork drags lines over your tongue as the toe of her foot inches just barely above your knee. As her fork pulls free, her foot drops back down. She sits back in her chair and her leg presses forward, between your knees and under your chair. She shifts, crossing her knees, and her calf settles into the space between your legs. It stays there, steady, insistent. Like between your legs is exactly where she belongs. You swallow hard at your own thought, only remembering half way through that you had cake in your mouth.

“Good?” she asks with a smirk. You nod quickly.

~~~~~

You set your fork down with finality and rest your hands on your stomach. Val was right, the chocolate mousse cake was amazing. Unfortunately, that meant you ate way too much of it. Holtzmann happily finishes the cake. You’ll never understand how she can eat so much food. Just as she finishes your waiter comes by.

“Your meal has been covered. Will you be needing anything else today?” Holtz looks to you.

“Ready to go, hotbuns?” The waiter blinks hard.

“Yeah. Completely stuffed.” You rest a hand on your gurgling stomach. Holtz gives you a searing wink that practically says ‘that’s what she said’. Thankfully, she doesn’t find the need to actually say it. Still, your cheeks flare red as she turns to the waiter.

“We’re good. Tell Valerie I’ll talk to her soon.”

“I’ll pass that along,” the waiter says, already walking away.

“He’s not going to tell her,” Holtz says with a pout.

“Nope,” you laugh.

~~~~~

You take a long stroll on the way home. It’s wonderfully relaxing, and allows your stomach to settle. By time you make it back to your apartment, you’re laughing and feel completely at-ease. You reach in your bag for your keys and Holtz wraps her arms around your waist from behind. Her body is warm against your back and you smile. Her lips find your neck and you nearly drop your newly-found keys. You try to unlock the door, but her teeth sink into your shoulder and you are reminded of how difficult it is to deal with keys while your eyes are closed.

One of her hands covers yours and gently takes the keys from you. A moment later, you’re being prodded through the open door. You hear your keys clink on the table just before your back is pressed against the door. Holtz’s lips crash against yours. Her body presses you harder against the door as her hands find your hair. Her tongue completely dominates your mouth. Your hips roll involuntarily, pulling a moan from both of you. Your hands fly to her waist and you immediately start tugging her shirt out of her pants. Her hands circle your wrists and pull them away from her body and slamming them against the door by your head. She pauses her occupation of your mouth with your lower lip trapped between her teeth.

“Nuh-uh,” she murmurs. She sucks on your lower lip slowly as she shifts her hands to yours and entangles your fingers. The lengths of her forearms--bare thanks to her rolled-up sleeves--press against yours. You never imagined forearm contact would elicit tingling through your entire body, and yet…

Her mouth travels to your jaw. Her kisses are wet, sloppy, and full of teeth. Her tongue maps the spot where your ear meets your jaw. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” she purrs into your ear. She licks a long stripe up the side of your neck. You shiver against her. Her teeth sink into your shoulder, pulling out a low moan. She sucks on it until you’re sure you’ll have a hickey tomorrow. “Hope marks are okay. That’s likely the first of many.”

You nod. “Preferably more easily coverable.”

She chuckles against your collarbone. “I’ll see what I can do.” Her lips outline the bone, all the way across your chest. Her tongue flicks your neglected earlobe. “You ready?” Your emotions swirl inside of you so fast and so intensely that you can’t pick them apart into individual thoughts. You swallow hard against the onslaught and nod. She pulls back slightly, yet enough for your entire body to feel it. “Hey, look at me.” Her hands pull yours down, depositing them around her neck. You force your eyes open. They meet her clear blue ones, unobstructed as her tinted lenses rest atop her curls. Her hands find your cheeks- thumbs gently caressing. “Remember, just say the word and everything stops, no questions, no arguments. You remember the word?” You nod again.

“All yellow and prickly.”

Her eyes twinkle with a small smile. “That’s right, silly head.” She kisses you softly. “And if anything feels bad, unwanted, or even just weird, please tell me. I need you to tell me how things feel, okay? I need you to not be afraid to say when you don’t like something.” Her eyes somehow manage to be gentle and serious at the same time.

“Okay.”

She starts peppering your lips with kisses as her hands drift back into your hair. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, my precious dove.”

~~~~~

She drops her backpack at the foot of your bed. She turns toward you and pulls you close by wrapping her arms around your waist. You happily rest your arms on her shoulders, teasing the small hairs at the nape of her neck. Your lips meet, heat flying between the two of you. Her hands drift lower and lower until she’s teasing your thigh, just below the hem of your dress. “I really like this dress,” she murmurs against your lips.

“I thought you might.” You try not to sound too smug. You don’t try very hard. 

“It doesn’t seem too comfortable, though.” You hum lightly. “Would you like some help taking it off?” You nod happily. Her hands find the zipper, and the dress slides over your head in a moment. She gently tosses it to the corner. Her hands skim over your sides as she takes in your newly-bared attire. Your matching lace black lingerie set isn’t something you wear often, but this seemed like the perfect occasion. The gobsmacked look Holtz is giving you says that you were right. Her wide open mouth slowly turns into a devilish smirk. She pushes you gently and you fall onto the bed with a bounce. She stalks over you, her eyes devouring every inch of your skin as she crawls up your body.

“I was going to be so good.” She settles over you, pressing a knee between your legs. “I was going to be patient, take my time and warm you up real nice and slow.” Her thigh presses against your core and you let out a gasp. “But then, this.” She runs a hand over your breasts, outlining the lace with her fingertips. “How am I supposed to be patient when presented with a gift like this?” You see hunger in her eyes as she kneads your chest.

“Maybe I didn’t want you to have patience.” You level her with a challenging look. She grins wide and you know you’re in for one hell of a ride.

“I’ll remind you of that later.” Before you can question, she pushes herself down. Her mouth covers your mound, and her warm breath finds the wetness there. She licks you through the lace, her tongue pressing the strange texture against your clit. You moan and bring your hands to her curls. She pulls the thin strip of lace to the side with a finger. Her tongue finds your slit and presses forward immediately. It slides through your folds and circles your entrance. She laps at your wetness and lets out a low hum of pleasure. Her tongue presses into you. She licks along your inner walls and you shudder delicately. Her tongue is anything but delicate as she starts to push it in and out of you with force. Her free hand finds your lace-clad breast. Through the thin fabric, she rolls your nipple between her fingers and pinches the pert bud. The lace being pressed into the sensitive flesh is an intense feeling and you start to squirm under her attention. Her tongue is insistent and her rush flows through you, quickly bringing you to the brink. When you’re nearly ready to let the pleasure crash over you, she pulls away. You moan a loud argument as your hands instinctively clench in her hair. She grabs your wrists and disentangles them, pressing a kiss to the back of each. “You may not want me to have patience, but I’m going to make sure that you do.” You groan as she brandishes a grin.

~~~~~

You sit in the middle of the bed, clad only in lace lingerie, with a pout. Holtz digs through her bag at the end of the bed. You try to take a peek at what’s inside, but she keeps everything carefully hidden.

“You said you already have restraints?” Her voice is completely steady, like she’s asking for the time.

“Yeah.” Your voice is decidedly not steady. “The ends are just tucked under the corners.” You crawl towards her and reach under one corner of the bed, pulling out a thin black strap. The long end of it stays tucked under the bed, threaded over to the other side, and in your hand is a black cuff. It has a long velcro closure (enough that just tugging on it won’t cause it to pop open), and connects to the length with a clip. She looks over and smiles.

“Perfect.” She pulls a more intimidating cuff out of her bag and sits next to you. “I would like to use my own cuffs, but I want to show you before you agree.” She turns it around, and you see a slim metal piece on the side. She holds up a small piece of plastic in her other hand. “It’s a proximity release. You hold the key against it for a second…” She holds the plastic against the metal and the cuff pops open. “If you hold it for a full 4 seconds, all of the cuffs will release.”

“That seems fine.” You nod as your stomach flutters.

“I’ll let you hold the key if you want to be able to get yourself out, but sometimes you can accidentally release the cuffs if you get distracted.” You think seriously for a moment before shaking your head.

“I don’t want to have to remember about it. And I trust you.”

~~~~~

Holtz’s hands tangle in your hair, now released from its delicate up-do. She sits in your lap, her knees hugging your hips. Her warm lips massage yours with sultry kisses. One of her hands lets go of your hair as the other tugs your head to the side. Her lips caress down the length your neck. Her free hand runs down your back, shivers trailing in its wake. She draws beautiful patterns along your spine and your muscles relax around her ministrations. She reaches the band of your bra and plays with it for a moment before pinching the clasp open. Her lips work back up to yours as she slides the straps off your shoulders. Your nipples are immediately hard against her scratchy vest. She supports your back as she leans forward, pushing you down to the bed. Her hands tease your hipbones before she hooks her fingers into your panties. You lift your hips slightly, and she quickly pulls them down and off. She sits back on her feet, kneeling over you, and licks her lips as she takes in your nude form. You’ve never felt more desired. At the same time, you feel extremely vulnerable underneath her. She’s still fully clothed, and the contrast makes you shiver. She leans forward for a gentle kiss. Her hands find your wrists and gently encircle them.

“Ready?” Her voice is soft as her breath tickles your lips.

“Yeah.” You shove away the tinge of nervousness and smile at her, more sure than ever in your assertion of desire. She kisses you softly again, her thumbs rubbing at the insides of your wrists, before she sits back. She pulls one wrist up to her lips and gives it a kiss as she grabs a cuff from the small pile on the bed. She wraps it around your wrist and clicks the lock closed.

“That feel okay?” She looks up to you. You flex your wrist for a moment (it’s firm, but definitely not restricting circulation), then nod. “Good.” She repeats the process with your other arm, resting them gently at your sides for the moment. She shifts backwards to place the other two cuffs around your ankles, again checking to make sure that they’re not too tight before sliding off the end of the bed. She grabs one of the straps hanging out from under the mattress and looks up to you again. You offer her an ankle and a smile. She gives your shin a kiss before she clips the cuff to the strap. She does the same to the other ankle. You try not to think too much about how exposed you are, spread like this. You fail miserably, and blush quite furiously instead. She says nothing, but her smirk says more than she would ever need to. Her fingers gently trail down your arm before grabbing the cuff and pulling it to the top of the bed. She clips it in place quickly. Her eyes rake over your body as she walks all the way around your bed. You can see her confidence build as she walks around you and it demands your focus. Your stomach flutters as she clips down your last free appendage.

“How’s that?” Her smirk tells you she already knows the answer.

“Good... Really good.”

“Good.” She bends over and sucks on your earlobe. “Playtime,” she whispers into your ear before licking along your jaw.

~~~~~

You pull lightly at the straps holding your arms as her blonde curls tickle your thigh. The slow licks of her tongue are like low waves crashing over you; enough to make you shake with anticipation, but never enough to pull you completely under. She laps up the wetness that drips out of you with a happy hum. The slight vibration sends sparks through your body and you gasp.

“Holtz,” you practically moan.

“Mmm?” she hums, not bothering to pull back from your groin. Her tongue runs a circle over your clit and you nearly cry. She’s been teasing you for longer than you could possibly keep track of. You whine desperately. She continues her painfully slow exploration of your folds and you again tug at your bonds, desperate for more.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Her breath caresses your heated groin and you shudder delicately.

“Please, Holtz,” you practically cry. “More...” Your body quivers beneath her. It feels so good, but you want so much more. She pauses with her lips just barely touching your clit and hums thoughtfully once again. You moan low and needy.

“You want to come?” She punctuates this with a hard lick to your clit that makes your back arch off the bed. Before it even lands again, you’re nodding frantically.

“Please make me come, Holtz.”

She pulls back a little bit and the corner of her mouth pulls up in a mischievous grin. She pushes herself up, further away from your burning center and starts to crawl up your body. You can’t help but let out a long, pathetic whine. “Is that really what you want?” You know it’s a rhetorical question, but you nod anyway. She pauses as she straddles your torso, sitting lightly on your hips. “I could make you come right now.” She trails her fingers lightly over your breasts. “Then untie you, have some good cuddles and call it a night. Or…” She gently pinches your nipples between her fingers. Your mouth falls open wide as you gasp. “I could take off a piece of my clothing. Get you one step closer to that bra you were so desperate to see earlier.” She leans forward, giving you another eyeful of that ever-so-distracting cleavage. You squirm under her. She resumes her light ministrations over your chest, giving you time to think. You want to come so bad, and yet… you find that you really don’t want this to be over yet. The anticipation building in you all day has left you wanting so very much. You’re just not sure how long you can hold out, with the incessant need driving your thoughts.

“Promise you’re not just gonna take off a sock or something?”

She laughs loudly. “Naw, socks are free. I will take off my vest, though. You’re gonna have to be good and patient if you wanna unwrap your present.” She gives you a wink, and you’re done for. This is clearly what she wants, and how could you possibly give up so quick when she’s put so much thought into it. You swallow and nod. You’ll do your best to hold out as long as you can. You just hope she’s not secretly wearing an undershirt and 3 pairs of pants.

“Vest off, then.” Her grin breaks wide and her eyes sparkle electric.

“That’s my girl!” She presses a hard kiss to your lips before sitting up.

She unbuttons the vest impressively slowly, given that only two of the four buttons were done up in the first place. She drops it over the edge of the bed and leans back down for an extended kiss. You practically moan when her tongue invades your mouth and her hands tangle in your hair.

~~~~~

She walks around to the end of the bed and grabs something from her bag. It’s a long and thick strip of silken fabric.

“Have you been blindfolded before?” You shake your head.

“Just keeping my eyes closed yesterday was the closest.” She smiles distractedly as she walks back up the bed, clearly enjoying the memory. She sits down next to you.

“Lift your head a little?” You oblige and she slides the fabric under it. She pulls the other end over your eyes, situating it carefully to block your vision, and ties it at the side of your head. You’re immediately thankful for not having a knot pressing into the back of your skull. “How’s that?”

“All dark. And really soft. Is that real silk?”

She laughs loud and the bed shifts as she stands. “Nope. Just a really nice satin. Real silk wrinkles too much when you tie it.”

Her hand touches your arm, lightly at first to not startle you. Quickly her fingers start to roam all over your body. She explores you like a delicate piece of machinery, looking for all the right places to prod, and figuring out all the possible explosion points. Occasionally her nails find their way to your skin. Sometimes lightly scratching across the surface, sometimes digging in. It’s never painful, but the contrast of the sharp with the rough-but-even pressure of her fingertips is enough to make you gasp every time.

As she reaches the end of the bed, her hands disappear. A moment later there’s a light, even ticklish touch on your shin. It runs in easy circles over your lower leg and tickles your foot enough to earn a squeal. You figure it must be a feather, but it seems softer than you would expect. It trails along your leg in slow lines. It switches to the other and you start to notice the tingle through your now neglected leg, like an after-image of the touch. The feather finds its way to your other foot, and you manage to keep quiet this time, instead just ineffectually tugging at the bind holding the appendage in place.

Excruciatingly slowly, the feather explores your body as the fingers had. It runs over your stomach. Along your arms. It finds your chest and runs lazily around your breasts. It brushes softly over a nipple and you squirm. It runs a tight circle around the other and then it’s gone. The after-image of the touch practically glows in your mind, drawing all your attention for a moment.

Eventually, you realize there is no more touch. You listen silently for a moment, but hear nothing.

“Holtz?” you call out.

There’s no response. Logically, you know she must still be nearby; that there’s no way she would leave you alone like this. And yet, your mind starts to spin. Dizzying thoughts cloud out all logic or reasoning, and you feel your breath start to quicken. You subconsciously pull at the restraints holding you in place, and the resistance fills the swirling thoughts with sudden helplessness. Before you know what’s happening, you start to panic.

“Holtz!?” you call out again, this time your voice breaking in worry. You feel hot tears start to slide down your cheeks.

“I’m right he--” You her shuffling as she moves closer to you. “Oh, shit, sorry! Just let me-” You hear shuffling at the table next to your head, where she had set the key earlier.

“No. Wait!” The noise immediately stops. You don’t want…you just need... “Just… touch me?” Before you even finish the request, a hand touches your arm. The other quickly finds the side of your face.

“It’s okay, I’m right here, my sweet.” Her voice is soft as her thumbs rub over your cheeks, clearing away your tears. You nuzzle into her palm for a moment and try to take deep breaths. “I’m going to take off the blindfold, okay?” You nod gently. Her fingers make quick work of the knot, but she still pays careful attention to keep her arm in contact with yours the entire time. She pulls the fabric away and you blink your eyes open. You immediately squint hard. The lights are dim, but compared to the complete darkness, it’s still overwhelming. She quickly reaches for her tinted glasses, somehow still perched atop her curls, and slides them over your eyes. With relief, you open your eyes fully and immediately find her. She’s kneeling next to the bed, leaning over to be closer to you. Her eyebrows are drawn in concern as she gently strokes the hair at your temple. You feel tears start to well in your eyes again.

“I’m sorry,” you squeak out.

“No.” She shakes her head firmly. “Never be sorry for something like that.” You smile weakly. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice faster.”

“It was okay, good even… and then it just wasn’t.” You squint a little in confusion, not understanding quite what happened. She just nods.

“Yeah, I get it. You okay right now?”

“Yeah.” You nod. “Much better.” You smile softly as you look into her blue eyes. “Although, I never knew how weird a yellow-tinted world was.” She laughs.

“It helps cut down the light. Figured you could use that right at first.”

“Definitely.” You pause for a moment, thoughtful. “Is that why you wear them? To cut down the light?”

She nods. “Yep. Had a light sensitivity for as long as I can remember, especially to fluorescents. Those are the best thing I’ve found to help.” You smile at each other softly for a comfortable moment. “Want me to let you out? We can do whatever you want afterward, I promise.” You think seriously for a moment, but you had already nearly made up your mind.

“I would like to keep going, if that’s okay? Just, without the blindfold…”

She smiles softly. “If you’re sure that’s what you want. Seriously, we can do anything you want, don’t feel like you have to stick it out for any reason.”

“Yeah, I really do want to.” You smirk for a moment. “But I think I deserve another piece of clothing to come off.” You look down at her chest, getting a great look, with how she is bent over the bed.

“Oh, really, Miss Sass?” She stands up. “I guess I did say _anything_ you want.” With a smirk she unzips her pants. They drop to the floor, revealing her toned legs. Unfortunately, her button-down shirt covers enough that you can’t even see her underwear to see if she might be wearing a matching set. You can’t that is, until she shifts to sit on the bed next to you. It’s just a flash, but you see bright red, and, you’re reasonably sure, lace. A grin breaks over your face as you stare at the hem of her shirt, hoping that she’ll shift just a little bit and let you see again. “See something you like?” Your gaze meets hers, just for her to wink at you.

“Definitely.”

~~~~~

Before you started sleeping together, you fully expected Holtz to be good with her hands. The sheer amount of dexterity she shows when putting together complex inventions had left you completely sure of that. Nothing on this earth could have prepared you for how skilled she is with her mouth.

Her teeth gently pinch a nipple and you swear you suck in all the air in a three block radius. Her lips press hungry kisses between your breasts and your entire body reverberates in a moan. She sucks hard on the center of your chest and you feel yourself melting underneath her. She works over your chest with such an intensity that you realize you’ve never understood foreplay until this very moment. Her kisses get more wild and messy and you know there’s a hunger building in her as well. Her eyes connect to yours and you see it; passion burning behind her blue eyes. She finds the same in yours, and the fire is too much. The slow build of a long tease has reached its flash point, and an explosion is imminent.

She quickly straddles your hips. Her fingers make quick work of her shirt, and she throws the offending fabric to the side. The bright red of her matching lace set is the only color for the moment. Her chest nearly spills out of the lace push-up. You don’t know how she managed to find matching lace boy-shorts, but you’ve never been happier for something in your life. She reaches up and quickly pulls the pins from her hair, shaking it to let the curls fall around her shoulders. You silently thank every god you can name for your luck in having found a woman who can manage to pull off any look in the world.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Your voice is reverent, even in its lust-hazed tone. Her grin is wicked as she pounces on you. Her lips crash to yours as her hand travels down your body. It moves quickly, straight down to your groin. Her fingers quickly find your entrance, only to retreat back to your clit. You immediately find out why, as your own juices supply glorious lubrication as she starts soft circles over the bud.

Her mouth doesn’t waste time in following its predecessor down your body. She licks wetly straight down the center of your chest and you can’t find any will to complain. Her hair trails after her, tickling you on the way down. Your breathing is fast before she barely even gets going. Her circles on your clit get more insistent as she peppers kisses and nips over your mound. You pull at your bindings and start to arch off the bed nearly immediately. Your orgasm is building so fast, you’re not sure if it’s possible to stop it anymore.

“Oh, fuck. I’m gonna come,” you manage to squeak out. She seems completely fine with this notion, as she doesn’t halt her movements at all until you’re screaming out her name into the night. Her ministrations slow, but don’t stop completely. At first it feels good, prolonging your orgasm. Shortly after, it feels a little too much, a little too sensitive. Soon it starts to feel wonderful, already stroking the fire back to life inside of you. You moan under her, knowing exactly what she’s doing. You’ve managed multiple orgasms on your own before, but never with a partner. She moves slower this time, letting you rest even as the tension builds again.

Eventually, her mouth takes over for her fingers. Her expert tongue and teeth and lips coaxing the sensitive little bud into pleasure. Her hand slips lower and slides between your folds. She presses a finger into you. Your breath catches, then speeds up to compensate. She adds a second finger and starts to thrust with a steady rhythm. You let out a little moan with every thrust. She finds the exact right spot inside you with every thrust, pushing you closer, and closer, and closer. Finally, your back leaves the bed and your voice fails you. She continues to thrust into you as you clench around her. Finally she slows and you manage to fall back to the bed. Still, her movements don’t stop completely.

You bite your arm as the pleasure starts to feel too good. As soon as you release the hold, she slowly eases a third finger into you. You let out a moan--or a scream--you’re not sure. She bites your inner thigh lightly.

“That okay?” Her voice drifts to you through a haze of pleasure and pain and smoke from the fire burning all around you.

“Yeah,” you manage to squeeze out. You couldn’t begin to explain how you feel; you know it is amazingly okay.

She slowly presses into you; stretching, filling you. Her thumb finds your clit as her mouth occupies itself with your thigh. She sucks on it hard, her teeth sinking into it. Pain. Her thumb rubs tight circles. Pleasure. Her mouth releases you, only to affix itself in a slightly different location. Pain. Her fingers again expertly find the exact. right. spot.

Pleasure.

Thrust after thrust. It goes on forever. It is over in an instant. Your entire body burns as you scream your third orgasm. Your mind goes blank as fire courses through your veins, pure pleasure causing every muscle to tense for an infinite second. Slowly, you start to relax. Her hands helping you down, her mouth directing your feeling to your legs, your stomach, your chest, your mouth. Her lips gently press to yours, and you try your best to return the action as you float through a haze of pleasure.

~~~~~

You slowly realize her body is covering yours, as she’s practically lying on top of you. As soon as you realize it, you feel comforted by it, like she’s keeping you grounded. Next you notice one of her hands gently stroking your hair. That’s comforting, too. Eventually you find your fingers and toes, thankful they all still seem to be in the right places. Your brain begins to clear. When you finally start to feel the slight ache radiating through your body, she pulls her head back and smiles at you.

“Hey, beautiful,” she purrs. “You back with me?” You nod as you swallow, suddenly realizing your mouth is dry.

“Yeah, I think so. That was really… intense.” She smiles shyly.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had other plans. Was going to go slower, and I didn’t even get to pull out my new toy…” She pouts.

“It was completely amazing.” You smile widely. She can’t help but smile back.

“Good.” She presses a kiss to your lips, one that was meant to be quick, but got lost somewhere in the middle. Eventually she pulls away and reaches over to the small table next to the bed. She grabs the small plastic key and holds it against the cuff at your wrist. It pops open after a second, and the other three follow suit quickly after. She moves to straddle your hips as she puts down the plastic piece. She grabs one of your arms, gently rubbing at your wrist and peppering it with kisses. She repeats the same treatment to the other wrist and each ankle quickly. You watch her move with a soft smile.

After making sure there was no damage caused, she lays next to you on the bed and holds out her arms. You happily curl onto your side and cuddle up to her, only groaning slightly as some of your muscles complain. She rubs your back softly as you mold your body against hers. You rest your head on her shoulder and she leans her own cheek against it. You gently run a finger along the top of her lace panties.

“I take it you like your present, now that it’s all unwrapped?” Her voice is only slightly smug and you grin.

“I would like you in anything, Holtz.” She kisses the top of your head softly. “You really do look amazing like this.” You angle your head up to meet her eyes. “But don’t feel like you have to do this for me to think you’re beautiful.” _I love you._ It almost slips through your lips, but you bite it back. She smiles and you swear you see moisture in her eyes. Before you’re certain, she kisses you deeply, holding you tight to her for a long moment.

~~~~~

“How about I draw you a bath?”

Your aching muscles think this is the best idea of the century. “Only if you join me in it.”

“Deal,” she chuckles. “You want to wait here while I do, or you want to come with me?” Before you can even think about it, your grip on her tightens subconsciously. She laughs lightly. “I’ll take that as a ‘come with.’” She starts to move away from you. “Let go, just one sec?” You hesitantly obey. She quickly crawls over you, sliding off the side of the bed that you’re closer to before reaching out for you. You actually giggle as she picks you up bridal style. You wrap your arms around her neck and rest your head there for the short trip to the bathroom.

She gently sets you down on the edge of the tub. She turns and starts to fill up the tub, being careful to keep track of the temperature. You watch her intensely. Her beautiful curls bounce around her shoulders with her every movement. Her pale skin shows off the bright red of the lingerie beautifully. The lace hugs her curves delicately. You can’t help but be in awe of her.

“I thought I signed up for ‘weird science dork’ girlfriend. How in the world did I manage to get ‘Victoria’s Secret model’ girlfriend?”

She turns to you with in wide-eyed look at first. She quickly gets her face under control and scrunches it up, past the point of adorable and well into strange. She pulls her chin back, causing multiple more to appear, and contorts her body into what can only be described as a hunched back worthy of Notre Dame. You clutch at your stomach with laughter.

“Okay, there’s my weird science dork.” She relaxes into a bright, dimpled smile and leans over to kiss you softly. After a moment of lazy kisses, you remember something and hum against her lips. Pulling back, you point to the sink across the room. “There are bubbles in that cabinet.” Holtz’s eyes sparkle as she breaks into a manic grin.

~~~~~

As the water fills, she idly traces patterns on your legs. You let your gaze fall and immediately bite back a laugh. There are bright red marks all over your body. Each one sending you a flash of a memory of her mouth latching onto your skin. You notice a particularly dark one on your inner thigh. At least she saved the worst for an easy to hide spot. You remember the feeling of her teeth sinking into you repeatedly in that stunningly intense moment and feel a weak flutter in your stomach. You shift your leg slightly to see the damage and gasp. Is that...a heart? The mark has a clear shape, two bulges at top, narrowing to a surprisingly sharp point. A small part of your brain commends her on her ability to delicately shape hickeys--a talent to clearly explore later--as the larger part flounders to put meaning to it.

You look up to her. Her hand has stilled on your knee and her gaze is locked on the faucet. She’s perfectly still; she even seems to be holding her breath. A warmth floods through you and you smile. Still, now is not the time. You shift your legs back closed and cover her hand with yours. You give it a light squeeze. She immediately lets out a deep breath.

~~~~~

She stands to turn off the faucet. She faces you as she hooks her thumbs into the top of her panties. You whine slightly and reach out to her. She retracts her hands and steps closer. Your fingers trace the lace at the top of her panties before you slowly slide them down. Your fingers trail over her hips and down her legs as you lower them to the floor. She kicks them to the side before kneeling in front of you. You smile appreciatively and reach out for her lace-clad chest. You slowly trace the pattern over the fullness.

“Will you keep this? Wear it again sometime?” You blush softly at her smug smirk.

“As long as you keep your own lace number from earlier.”

“I guess we both had the same idea, huh?” you laugh.

“Mmm. ‘Make your girlfriend’s mouth water’ is always a good idea,” she purrs.

“That’s not the only thing you made water.” You try to keep the self-satisfied smirk at your own joke off your face, even as you wink. She lets out a bark of a laugh.

“Niiiiice.”

~~~~~

She helps you sit down in the warm water and you moan as your muscles immediately start to relax.

“Want me facing you so we can throw bubbles at each other, or behind you so we can cuddle?”

“Behind me, if that’s okay?”

“Anything for you, honey bear.” You shift forward to let her settle in behind you. She kicks a leg to either side of you and wraps her arms around you, pulling you back to lean against her chest. You hum and nuzzle the side of her neck.

“We can throw bubbles another time.”

“Is that a promise?” Her childlike hopefulness makes it impossible to not laugh.

~~~~~

“So, what were your other plans that you didn’t get to do?”

“Hmm. Well, there’s still so much stuff in my bag…” Her voice is soft and low right next to your ear. “Some basic stuff. Rope.” Her hands trail up your torso. “Nipple clamps.” She pinches both of your nipples and you gasp loudly. “Some flavored lube. Strawberry was a good choice, by the way.” Her hands continue to trail over your body, finding their way to your thighs. “A small bullet vibe. Good for teasing, or even taping down somewhere.” A finger just barely brushes your clit, pulling a sigh from you. “Aaaaand, my new toy. A strap-on with many special features, which I am at least 96.3% sure you will love all of. Well, maybe not the third one. That one was mostly because it’s hil-larious!” She emphasizes her final word with a nod. You’re caught somewhere between stunned silence, laughter, and a fear for your safety. She notices and laughs for you. “Don’t worry, all completely safe.”

“Are you telling me you built a strap-on in an afternoon?”

“Naaaaaw. For one, I bought the base and modified it. Didn’t have any silicone laying around. Secondly, that only took about two hours. Most of the time was spent testing the special features.”

~~~~~

By the time you’re being carried back into your bedroom (you tried to walk this time, but she just scoffed as she swept you up in her arms), you are utterly and blissfully exhausted. You glance at the clock as she sets you gently on the bed. Well past time for sleep. You grab onto her hand as she pulls back.

“Will you spend the night here?” You’re not sure you’re ready to be alone just yet. Thankfully she nods.

“It would be my pleasure, darling.” Again, she puts on a posh British accent, suddenly reminding you of how simultaneously long ago and recent this morning feels. She slips in the bed next to you and pulls the blankets up around you both. You turn to face her and cuddle close. “Ready to face the music tomorrow?” You groan.

“Ugh, we have to work tomorrow!” She laughs hard enough to shake your head as it rests on her shoulder. You idly twirl a strand of her hair between your fingers. “Promise they’ll all be okay with this?”

“You do remember yesterday, don’t you? I didn’t think I fucked you hard enough to cause memory loss...” You lightly smack her chest.

“That was different, though. We were on a bust. It wasn’t normal work and just sitting around and talking and questions and-” She cuts off your increasingly frantic rambling by pulling you up for a kiss.

“Everything will be fine. I mean, yeah, they’ll give us shit, but what else is family for, right?” You see a sparkle in her eyes that reminds you just how much she cares about the other three women and you immediately relax.

“You’re right. They’re all awesome, and they did seem completely fine yesterday.” You kiss her lightly again, until she interrupts it with a deep chuckle.

“We are gonna get slapped, though.” You give her a wide-eyed look of concern as she grins. “We definitely didn’t get it out of our systems.” You realize she’s talking about the note they left for you. Her hand grabs a handful of your ass and yep, not even a little out of your system. You would happily go another round right now if you weren’t literal moments from falling asleep.

“Definitely gonna get slapped.” Your lips meet hers again. And again. And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I get a comment here or a message about my fic on Tumblr, I write some of my next story as soon as I'm able to. So, if you want the next bit sooner, you know what to do!
> 
> Survey time! I have four things started as the sort of stand alone chapters I've been doing in this series. Which one would you like to read next?  
> 1\. Jealous!Holtz + fancy party  
> 2\. Holtz is badly hurt (intense, but happy ending, I promise)  
> 3\. Holtz has a mid-sex breakdown (ditto)  
> 4\. Holtz gets spanked (playfully)  
> Feel free to leave comments here or sent me messages/asks (anon is fine) on tumblr (rainbowkittn.tumblr.com) and I'll write accordingly. (I also always accept other prompts, but make no promises on fulfilling them.)


	7. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to Holtzmann. She is so beautiful that you can't help but reach out and touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the super long last chapter, this is an almost embarrassingly short chapter. Hopefully you don't hate me too much for that.

Your phone vibrates on your nightstand, pulling you out of a wonderfully pleasant dream. With a light groan, you turn off the alarm, not quite ready to face the world yet. You turn over, planning on going back to sleep. Instead, you’re greeted with a sight that pulls you to consciousness. Gentle light streams in the room--partially blocked by your curtains--and casts a soft glow on your bedmate. Her blonde hair cascades across the pillow in waves. The sheet is down around her waist, exposing her back to you in a glorious expanse of porcelain skin. You can think of nothing more beautiful and perfect to wake up to.

You can’t help yourself as you reach out and run your fingertips over the soft skin of her back. You trace down her spine, over the bumps it makes. She starts to stir under your attention. You move closer to her, your front touching her back. She presses into the contact, and you smile gently. Your fingertips run over her shoulder as you lightly kiss the back of her neck. She lets out an adorable little hum. As you outline her collarbone, she catches your hand in one of her own, and brings it up to plant a kiss on the back of it.

“Good morning,” you hum against her neck.

“Definitely,” she mumbles. You huff a laugh before trailing kisses to her ear. You run your hand over her ribs and down to rest on her hip.

“Sure it couldn’t get better?” You whisper into her ear. You ever-so-lightly tease the top of her mound with a single finger.

“I said no such thing.”

She shifts her legs to give you easier access. Still, you tease along the meeting of her hip and her groin. She wiggles her butt into you, eager for more. So impatient she is... You oblige and quickly find her clit. She lets out a long breath as you gently rub over it in easy circles. You nip at the base of her hairline, earning a small gasp. You quickly pull your fingers to your lips, and lick them. You return them to her warm groin and start to rub more focused circles on the sensitive bud. As you kiss along her shoulder, you remember the series of marks she left on you last night and decide it’s her turn. You suck hard and long on her shoulder, letting your teeth join in after a moment. She moans low and loud, and your lips leave her skin with a smile.

Her hand covers yours between her legs. She quickly angles your hand just slightly and presses down harder on your fingers. The effect is nearly immediate as her breath sharpens. You do your best to memorize the exact position as you keep up your rhythm. You softly kiss all over her upper back. She draws quick breaths, pressing into your chest with each inhale. Her mouth hangs open and her eyelashes cast soft shadows on her cheeks in the low light.

Her hand comes back to tangle into your hair. Her gentle moans and whimpers fill the room. Her hips press forward into your hand. You start to suck another spot at the base of her neck. She tugs at your hair, and you bite down reflexively. The immediate arch of her back and her loud moan tell you not to be sorry for it. Her grip in your hair tightens, holding your mouth to her neck as her own mouth hangs open. With a gasp of your name, she comes, her body frozen taut. You continue your circles until her body finally relaxes back into yours.

You still your hand, but leave it resting over her mound. She finally lets your mouth leave its hold on her neck. You press a soft kiss to the abused skin, it already turning red underneath your lips. She shudders at the contact and you feel it all along your front. You hold her close to you, revelling in the feeling of her warm skin against yours. _I love you._ You lie still for a long time, the sounds of her breathing and yours mixing in the air.

Eventually, she turns over to face you. Her blue eyes sparkle, even in the dim light. 

“Very good morning.” Her lips meet yours in a languid kiss. “Should we go for excellent?” she asks with a dimpled smile.

You nod quickly. “But I think we should get in the shower first.” You break into a bright smile as she hums approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be about different kinds of sex, and how sex plays a role in the relationship. There will be some plot here and there, but not a whole ton after the first few chapters (relationship development and whatnot). Some chapters will be more closely tied together than others. Some will be able to be stand-alone. I will try to put any particular kinks and trigger warnings on the individual chapters, but I apologize now because I'm bound to forget something at some point.
> 
> TLDR: If you want lots of different kinds of Holtzmann/you sex, read on!  
> Also, if you have a smutty prompt idea, feel free to send it to me on tumblr- rainbowkittn.tumblr.com. I make no promises on using it, but I'm always open to hearing new ideas.
> 
> I greatly appreciate kudos and comments, it will let me know that there are people who are interested in this at all. So, thank you!


End file.
